Never Known
by magicaltears
Summary: Ever have a life changing moment? I did when I was 13. I grew up with my parents Renee and Charlie and my friends the Cullens...until I was 13...That's the day I was kidnapped.BPOV.AH. What happens to Bella when she finds her family again. PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

Title: Never Known

Author: Britt

Disclaimer: I own Paige, Emma, and Abby. Paige is introduced in this chapter, Emma and Abby will be introduced in several chapters.

Author's Note: This story starts off slightly slow, but it will pick up in a few chapters. Also, thanks to my beta CrazyCass! Thanks sweets!

Summary: My name is Madi…and I'm 22 years old. My life changed when I was 13. I guess I should tell you the whole story…my real name is Isabella Marie Swan and I was kidnapped.

* * *

Prologue

Bella

Do you have any idea how it feels to know who you really are, but not being able to do anything about it? Unfortunately, I do. My name is Madison Elizabeth Johnson, well, my adopted name that is…if you want to call it adopted. However my real name is Isabella Marie Swan.

I guess I'm confusing you, so I better start from the beginning.

I was 13 when my life changed. Before everything bad happened, I had a perfect life. Well, as close to perfect as you can get. I lived with my parents, Charlie and Renee Swan, in Forks Washington. My father was the police chief of Forks and my mother was a substitute teacher for Forks Elementary School. My best friend's were Alice Cullen, her twin brother, Edward Cullen, and their older brother, Emmett Cullen.

We were all good friends with Emmett's new girlfriend, Rosalie Hale and her twin brother Jasper Hale. Secretly, Alice had a huge crush on Jasper, but I was sworn to secrecy. Which is a promise I wouldn't break since she would never tell anyone that I was secretly in love with her twin brother Edward. As I said, I had a perfect life, until the beginning of my worst nightmare, which continued for several years.

* * *

***Flashback***

Bella Swan grinned at Edward, whom she was cuddled up with under a huge willow tree. The huge group that was involved in the huge beach party was Alice, Emmett, Edward, Esme, Carlisle, Bella, Renee, Charlie, Jasper, Rosalie, Jacob and Billy. They were all down at First Beach, and were having an amazing beginning of the summer party.

Emmett turned towards Bella and Edward and laughed at their positions. It was no secret, even to him, that Edward and Bella were secretly in love with each other. Edward had confided in him a few months prior that he had been in love with Bella for years. If it had been anyone else, Emmett would have laughed at them as they were only 13. What did any 13 year olds know about love? (says the fifteen year old)

But he knew Edward, and saw the way they looked at each other. It was the same way he looked at Rosalie, and the same way that his parents looked at each other. He may have understood it, but it didn't stop him from making fun of the two whenever he could.

"COME ON LOVEBIRDS! LET'S GET IN THE WATER AND PLAY CHICKEN!"

He shouted, not having to have super eyesight to see that both Edward and Bella were blushing hard. Emmett laughed and ran towards the water, jumping in and splashing Rosalie and Alice, both of which screamed at him.

Bella sighed and turned towards Edward, pouting slightly.

"I don't want to play chicken. I'm terrible at it."

Edward grinned at her crookedly.

"No you're not, not if you're on my team that is. Please Bells?"

Bella sighed but nodded, stretching her back and wincing as she did. She didn't notice it before but even under the shade of the willow, she had still somehow gotten sunburned and it stung, badly.

Edward noticed at once and winced. They had put sunscreen on earlier, but had gotten directly in the water and it must have washed off. He himself was sunburned as well, but not nearly as bad as she was.

"Bells you are burnt bad."

Bella turned and gave him a sarcastic grin.

"Ya think?" As soon as the words came out of her mouth, she winced. "Sorry Edward, I didn't mean to yell. Do you mind if I take a rain check on chicken?"

He smiled and shook his head.

"Nah, I'll stay here with you if you'd like."

Bella shook her head.

"Nah, it's okay. Looks like Jasper is busy so go be on Alice's team. Just make sure you and Alice kick Emmett's butt."

She told him and with that he laughed, kissed her forehead, and left her blushing to go play in the water with his siblings and his brother's girlfriend.

Bella watched for a while before a Frisbee came flying by her head and went into the trees behind her. She noticed it was a little girl who had thrown it not far from where she was sitting underneath the willow tree, and she was crying to her mother. Bella smiled and yelled to the young woman who looked terrified as her daughter wouldn't stop crying.

"I'll grab it for you." She told her and the woman smiled in thanks.

Bella got up slowly and walked towards the trees to attempt to find the pink Frisbee. She had just spotted it when she felt someone grab her hair and push something against the side of her temple.

"Don't make a sound." The low voice, obviously belonging to a man said. Bella squeaked but didn't make a loud enough sound. The man holding her hair let it go and pushed her in front of him, motioning with what she now realized was a gun, for her to stand in front of him.

She did what she was told and stood there, tears streaming down her face. She saw the man who had grabbed her had long blonde hair and cold blue eyes. The woman who was standing next to him had wild red hair and wild green eyes to match. The woman was grinning at Bella, looking quite insane.

"Oh, Jamsie! She's perfect!" She said, and Bella winced, not knowing what she meant, but knowing it couldn't be good. James smiled, pacifying the red head.

"Alright Victoria, we'll take her with us." Then he turned his cold blue eyes back to Bella and held the gun to her again.

"From this moment on, you are Madison Elizabeth Johnson. I am James and this is my wife Victoria. However, you will refer to us as mom and dad. If you do anything to let anyone know who you really are, we'll not only kill you, but we'll kill your family and friends down there. Is that understood?"

Bella could only nod, tears falling down her face rapidly. She didn't need to ask how they knew who she was and who her friends and family were, her father was the police chief, so everyone knew them.

Before she could think to do anything else, James put a rag over her mouth and she was immediately swimming in darkness.

***End of Flashback*

* * *

**

That's the day my life changed. I lost my family, my friends, and gained an insane 'father', and a psychotic 'mother'. The only thing I gained in a good respect was my 'sister' who was also kidnapped, but her name wasn't changed. She was kidnapped from an orphanage and no one was really looking for her.

Her name was Paige and she was 14. She had come two days before I had been taken. James and Victoria took us to Missouri, where we were known as their adopted children. Paige and I were inseparable unless Victoria or James needed us separately for something, which James did frequently. I didn't know life could get much worse, until a year later….

* * *

TBC! I have had this idea rolling around in my head for a while but decided to push it out today while at work. Please let me know what you think! I've got the first five chapters written of it so far and I hope to keep ahead of myself so there won't be a huge wait time before posting again. I hope to post once a week if possible, maybe more depending on the amount of chapters I already have written. Anyway, please review and let me know what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Never Known

Chapter 2

Author: Britt

Disclaimer: I own Paige, Emma, and Abby. Paige is introduced in this chapter, Emma and Abby will be introduced in several chapters.

Author's Note: This story starts off slightly slow, but it will pick up in a few chapters.

Summary: My name is Madi…and I'm 22 years old. My life changed when I was 13. I guess I should tell you the whole story…my real name is Isabella Marie Swan and I was kidnapped.

Chapter Summary: PLEASE MAKE SURE TO READ THESE! THEY WILL SAVE YOU SOME CONFUSION! This is Edward's point of view of basically the prologue, he's thinking of Bella the same time she's thinking about her life over the years. You'll also see some of the flashback from his POV.

Warnings: Language. In this chapter, (other than the flashback where Edward is 13) he is a 22 year old man who's hurting and has been hurting since he was 13. So pardon his language.

Author's Note: I am going to try to keep a posting schedule...so right now I'm going to try and post every Saturday. Also, would people like me to start replying to reviews with a teaser? If so, let me know!

* * *

Edward

Ever wonder how your life came to be the way it was? I don't have to wonder, as I'm already well aware. When I was 13, I had a damn good life. I still do, to an extent, with one missing thing…well…one missing person. However, I'll get back to that later.

When I was 13, I was on top of the world. I had my twin sister, Alice, my older brother Emmett, my mother, Esme, my father Carlisle, my best friend (and secret love for as long as I could remember), Bella Swan, her parents whom were my godparents, Renee and Charlie Swan, my brother's girlfriend, Rosalie Hale, and her twin brother and also a close friend of mine, Jasper Hale.

In our group there was also Jacob Black and his father Billy Black, but I wasn't really close to either one. Billy looked at me as if I were trouble, which was hardly the case, and I didn't like the way Jacob looked at my Bella. Unfortunately, the day I was going to ask Bella to be my girlfriend, my life was fucked forever.

* * *

*FLASHBACK*

Bella turned and gave him a sarcastic grin.

"Ya think?" As soon as the words came out of her mouth, she winced. "Sorry Edward, I didn't mean to yell. Do you mind if I take a rain check on chicken?"

He smiled and shook his head.

"Nah, I'll stay here with you if you'd like."

Bella shook her head.

"Nah, it's okay. Looks like Jasper is busy so go be on Alice's team. Just make sure you and Alice kick Emmett's butt."

She told him and with that he laughed, kissed her forehead, and left her blushing to go play in the water with his siblings and his brother's girlfriend.

Edward jumped into the water and grabbed his small, almost pixie like twin and threw her up on his shoulders. She barely weighed 80 pounds at 13, but she wasn't unhealthy, she was just small!

"Edward!" She shrieked, being caught completely off guard, something which Edward internally patted himself on the back for as his sister always seemed to know things before they happened.

"I thought you were going to be Bella's partner!" Alice told him, though she happily situated herself on top of her twin brother's shoulders.

Edward shook his head, grabbed onto Alice's legs to make sure she was secure on his shoulders as he waited for Emmett and Rosalie to get situated. It was slightly more difficult for them as Emmett was so freaking tall, even at 15, and Rosalie already had a model's body and was fairly tall herself.

Emmett was trying to mimic what Edward had done to Alice, but it only ended up in them both crashing into the waves and Rosalie smacking him upside the head. Edward shook his head again and finally answered his sister's question after he stopped laughing at the antics of his brother and his brother's girlfriend.

"No. She's got a bad sunburn and didn't want to get into the salt water. She said to be your partner, but to make sure we kicked Emmett's butt." He told her, and then readied himself when he was given a signal by Emmett that they were finally ready.

The match was over quickly, and of course him and his twin won. Normally Emmett's size would be an advantage, but not in this case. Because him and Rosalie were both fairly tall, they had less equilibrium. When put together than him and Alice did. Alice and his victory dance was cut short by Esme, their mother, running towards them and throwing herself into the water to reach them.

That was cause for alarm itself as Esme preferred to sit on the beach and read or talk to Renee rather than get in the salt water. As soon as the group spotted her, Alice, Edward, Rosalie, and Emmett rushed over to her, Emmett reaching her first and draping his arm around her shoulders.

"Mom what is it?"

Esme looked at each one of them until she met Edward's eyes.

"When was the last time you saw Bella?"

Everyone's eyes went towards the spot that Edward had left Bella, for the first time since the game began noticing that it was empty.

"I left her over there and came to play chicken with Alice because Bella didn't want to get in as she had a sunburn. Why? Where is she?"

Before Esme could answer her youngest son's question, they all heard the sounds of several sirens coming towards them. The group looked at each other quickly before racing out of the water up towards Carlisle, Renee and Charlie. Charlie looked worried, as did Carlisle, and Renee was sobbing into her husband's shirt.

Edward didn't wait for the cops, he started running towards where he had seen his best friend and secret love last. He ran over towards the blanket they had been sitting on, underneath the willow tree as fast as he could, his brother, sister, and two friends trailing behind him.

"BELLA!" He bellowed, noticing his friend's voices doing the same. He looked at the blanket but nothing seemed out of the ordinary. He heard his name being called by his father, but he could barely make it out as the rushing of blood pumping in his ears was blocking almost every other sound out.

He felt a tiny hand on his shoulder and realized his sister was trying to make him stop. She tugged on his hand and he turned around, facing his father and Charlie Swan, being followed by several police officers. As soon as they reached him, an officer who Edward knew to be Charlie's friend Tony Michaels, looked at him.

"Edward?"

Edward simply nodded, not sure if he should open his mouth or not for fear that he would throw up. This could not be happening. Carlisle seemed to judge that as he came and put his arm around his shoulder, holding his youngest son close. Normally Edward thought it was unmanly to cuddle up to his father, but right now, he needed all the support he could get. He noticed that Alice was still tucked into his side and Emmett was currently being held by their tiny mother, a feat that on any other day would have been hilarious.

"Was this the last place you saw Bella son?" Tony asked him, and Edward simply nodded again. Tony simply nodded and turned towards the other officers.

"Spread out, check everywhere, talk to everyone." The other men nodded and started to search. One of the men, who was Charlie's deputy, Andrew Jackson, went into the woods and immediately called out to Charlie. Everyone ran towards the voice, though the other officers were trying to tell them to stay back. Edward wasn't hearing it though, and ran right behind Charlie. When Edward saw Andrew, he noticed he had a rag in his hand. Charlie took it from him and sniffed it slightly, turning pale as he did.

"It's chloroform." Charlie said, his pale face growing angry. He turned towards Andrew and Tony, his voice shaking in rage and in fear.

"Put out an amber alert for Isabella Marie Swan. Let everyone know that she's the chief's daughter…and she's been kidnapped."

The officers rushed the entire group with the exception of Charlie out of the woods, not wanting the crime scene to be even more contaminated. Carlisle went and talked to Renee and Esme, Renee's scream of pain could be heard from miles away as she found out her daughter was not just lost, but had been kidnapped.

Alice was silently sobbing into Jasper's shoulder, Jasper rubbing her back soothingly. Rosalie was holding Emmett as he cried silently into her hair. Alice took her head out of Jasper's shoulder to look at her twin, and noticed the tears streaming down his face. She went over to him and put her hand on his arm.

"Edward?" She asked him softly, and when he turned his head towards her, she gasped. His normally vivid green eyes were dull, lifeless, and blood shot. He didn't seem to even see her, as he looked past her, into what, she wasn't sure. The last thing Alice saw before she watched her brother collapse was anger, replaced with blackness.

"Bella." She heard him say, before he succumbed to the darkness surrounding him.

*END OF FLASHBACK*

* * *

I didn't wake up until two days later, being told that I had been sedated because I was screaming in my sleep. Days, weeks, and eventually years passed with still no word. No one was the same without Bella, though we tried to live our lives as normal as possible. No one ever stopped looking, even though all signs had pointed to Bella being killed.

Every time I heard someone say she must be dead, I either decked said person, or started screaming that she was alive. I couldn't handle that truth, the thought of her alive was the only thing that had kept me going for the last 9 years that she had been gone. Emmett and Rosalie were still together, and Alice and Jasper had finally gotten together their junior year of high school. Alice, and I had graduated a year early so we were only a year behind Rosalie, Jasper and Emmett at school. Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper were getting ready to start their second year of graduate school when Alice and I were getting ready to start our first.

We had all stayed close to home, all stating we didn't want to be away from our parents, but it was obvious the real reason. No one wanted to leave Washington in case some miracle happened and brought Bella back to us. However, after Alice and I had gotten our Bachelors…her in Fashion Designing and me in Pre-Med…Charlie and Renee had come over to our parent's house to talk to us.

* * *

*FLASHBACK*

Edward, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett were seated on the couch when the doorbell rang. Rosalie, Jasper and Emmett had just finished their first year in graduate school as University of Washington, while Edward and Alice had just graduated with their bachelors. Esme and Carlisle walked into the room followed by Renee and Charlie.

Alice and Edward immediately stood, Alice throwing herself into Charlie's arms, and Edward folding his arms around Renee. The four of them had gotten exceedingly close over the years, their loss greater than anyone else's. They were the four closest to Bella, followed very closely by Carlisle, Esme and Emmett.

When Alice finally pulled away from Charlie, he stuck his hand out and shook Edward's and then took his wife's hand, pulling her away and towards the center of the room. Carlisle and Esme sat down in a chair and motioned for their twin children to be seated. Charlie cleared his throat before turning towards the children in front of him, all who had a piece of his heart in one way or another.

He wasn't one to share his emotions with other people, but after everything they had all been through together, it didn't bother him to say what he felt in front of these people.

"It's time for you five to move on." He started, and his voice broke. He had no idea how he was going to get through this, as his wife was already crying silently next to him. He knew that these kids…no longer kids anymore…but they would always be kids to him…had stayed back. They had all gone to college at University of Washington, though all had been accepted to Ivy League schools, on the very slim chance that Bella would make her way back to them. It was time they let go.

"I know why you have stayed behind, and please don't insult any of our intelligences by saying you wanted to be close to your parents. We all know the real reason so let's stop pretending we don't." He said, and was relieved when all five nodded their heads.

"It's been 9 years…it's time to move on. I know you've all been accepted to graduate schools out of state, that have better programs than UW…take those deals…it's time to move on…"

Surprisingly it wasn't Edward who questioned it, nor Alice, it was Rosalie. She jumped out of her seat, looking livid.

"So you're just giving up!?" She yelled at the chief of police. Again, surprisingly it wasn't Charlie who answered, it was Renee. She looked at all five young adults, all of whom she considered her children, and implored them with her eyes to listen.

"I will never give up on my daughter. She has been gone 9 years, and I've heard it all in that time. I've heard that she staged it, that she wanted to run away, and I've even heard that she is dead, and I've never given up. I know my daughter is alive, and I know she was taken against her will. It's a mother's intuition to know what is wrong with their child. There have been times over the past 9 years that I've felt a sharp pain in my heart, and I knew something bad was happening to her, but then it would fade to the normal pain of her not being with me, but it's never vanished.

That spot in my heart where I know that she is out there somewhere has never gone away, so I know she's out there. So no, I will never give up on her. However, I also know Bella better than anyone, or at least I did when she was 13. Even as a child, she was the most selfless person out there. Do you know what she would say if she found out that you all had deferred your dreams to live in the shadow of her memory, holding yourselves back for her? She would probably kick everyone of our asses for living with her memory, and not moving on."

By this time, everyone had tears pouring down their faces, but all had a slightly knowing look on their faces as well. It was true, Bella would have wanted to beat up everyone for putting her first instead of themselves; she was truly selfless.

Emmett hated these emotional talks, not because they weren't warranted, but because he hated to see the people he loved upset. He always felt the need to make a joke and so he did.

"Nah, Bella wouldn't have kicked our asses. She would have tried, and most likely tripped and fallen, hurting herself instead." He said, and everyone laughed slightly.

The rest of the night had been passed by talking about the better memories, and making a decision that was one of the hardest they had ever had to make. The five young adults had gone up to the loft and talked it over. It was decided that they would all move to Missouri, to attend Missouri University, which had one of the best Med Schools in the mid-west.

It was also a place that every one of them had been accepted too. They also decided that even though they were leaving home, they couldn't be apart. So instead of staying in the dorms, or getting separate apartments, they were going to buy a house. When this was relayed to the four adults, it was decided that Carlisle and Charlie would split it and buy it for them. Carlisle and Esme had at first tried to talk Charlie and Renee out of it, saying they would take care of the entire cost, but they wouldn't hear of it.

"They are just as much our children as anything, and this is something we want to do." Renee had said, and it had ended in a huge group hug.

*END OF FLASHBACK*

* * *

So that is how we ended up in St. Louis, Missouri. We had a seven bedroom house with a huge backyard, which Emmett said as soon as we settled in we were going to put a fence up so he could get the dog he always wanted. Seven bedrooms was extremely excessive in my opinion, as we really only needed 3 bedrooms as Alice and Jasper shared, as did Rosalie and Emmett. The house was honestly a gorgeous house, with everything that was ever needed…

Alice and Esme had done all the decorating, even the bedrooms, and we all had to stay in a hotel until they were finished, which took up about a week.

Rosalie and Emmett's bedroom was all done in black furniture. It was the second largest room in the house, only slightly smaller than the two master bedrooms. It was simply decorated with white walls and only a rug on the floor. All the furniture matched, from the California king sized bed, to the two black dressers. It was beautifully done and perfect for Emmett and Rosalie.

Rosalie had insisted on simple as Emmett knocked into things constantly as he was always running around like a child, and the simpler it was, the less he would break. They had a walk in closet as well, which most rooms in the house did.

Alice and Jasper had one of the master bedrooms. Their furniture was also all black, but more elegant looking. Their walls were a dark grey and had tons of windows in their room. It fit perfectly with their personalities. This bedroom was the obvious choice for Alice and Jasper as it was the only bedroom with two walk in closets, which was needed for Alice's extensive wardrobe.

My bedroom was the other master bedroom. I had tried to argue with Emmett and Rosalie that since there were two of them, they should have the other master bedroom, but they simply said that since I had my piano and wanted it in my room, that the second master bedroom should be mine. It was no use arguing with either of them so I simply thanked them and let it go. My bedroom was decorated a lot like Alice's, but with only one closet. The furniture was black as well, and in the corner sat my black baby grand piano. On the far left hand corner was my huge stereo system with my extensive CD collection.

There were three guest rooms as well. One of which was obviously decorated with Esme and Carlisle in mind. It was the same black furniture, with a black and white flowery pattern to it, which instantly reminded me of Esme's garden.

The second guestroom was obviously decorated for Renee and Charlie. It was very simple, as were Renee and Charlie, with the same black and white theme as the rest of the house.

The third guestroom was the hardest to look at. It was obviously decorated with a certain brunette in mind, though Alice didn't say it, it was obvious. This bedroom was my favorite and least favorite bedroom all rolled into one. The walls were a pale blue and the furniture was black as well. It was very open, airy, with a few large windows in it. It was gorgeous, just like it's inspirer. It had an attached bathroom to it, and when I had gone in there our first night in the house, I immediately noticed that Alice had put Bella's favorite shampoo and conditioner in there, as well as the body wash she had always used. All of which smelled like strawberries.

I wanted to yell at Alice, but I couldn't, because I knew she was hurting just as much as I was.

Our kitchen was very modern with all the newest appliances, as was our living room.

The game room was left completely up to Emmett and Jasper, and actually turned out very well, with a blue couch and blue walls, and a huge TV.

The house was gorgeous, but it was missing a very important occupant. It was very obvious that we were all saddened to be away from where our Bella related memories had taken place, but for some reason, it felt right, like this is where we needed to be.

I instantly felt guilty for my thoughts, but I knew Bella would want us to be happy, so we all silently agreed to try.

For her.

* * *

TBC! Omg, I completely got caught up in this chapter. It's seriously the longest chapter I've ever written at over 3600 words! However, I loved it. All the links to the pictures of the house and the rooms are up on my profile! So check them out! Anyway, let me know what you think!


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Never Known

Chapter 3

Author: Britt

Disclaimer: I own Paige, Emma, and Abby.

Chapter Summary: PLEASE READ THESE AS THEY'LL EXPLAIN WHEN THE CHAPTER IS TAKING PLACE! This chapter is taking place when Bella is 14 and Paige is 15. It is 6 months after they are taken.

**WARNINGS: GRAPHIC RAPE SCENE IN THIS! If you do not wish to read it, please skip where you see *SCENE HERE* and start reading again *END SCENE*.**

**Note: I know that I said I was going to post every Saturday. However, ff has been having problems and I couldn't post. So blame them not me! lol  
**

* * *

Bella

I sighed as I continued to scrub the counter top and Paige was washing the dishes behind me; this was the normal routine. I would cook dinner while Paige set the table. Then in a reverse order, Paige would wash the dishes while I would clean the tables and counters.

Victoria and James would continue to eat and drink, but never once did they clean up, that was what we were there for. Paige and I had talked several times before going to bed since we shared a room at the current time and we both had the sneaking suspicion we were there for more than just cleaning.

James and Victoria both had no problems in putting us in our place, verbally and physically. They were extremely rich, so we weren't sure what we were there for, but they could afford maids and butlers if they really wanted them, so we just had a bad feeling things could and would get a whole lot worse.

Our suspicions were confirmed when Victoria came into the kitchen before we were finished with our chores and glared at us.

"Both of you are to go downstairs into the basement. This will be here when you are finished down there."

Before I could stop her, Paige blurted out.

"What are we doing down there?"

The slap came out of nowhere, but wasn't the least bit unsuspected. I winced as I heard Victoria's hand hit Paige's cheek. Luckily, Paige just stood there and took it. We both had found out the hard way that it was the best way.

"Sorry mom." She mumbled.

"That's better. Not get downstairs. Now!" Both Paige and I scurried out of the room and towards the basement. I noticed Paige rubbing her cheek slightly but other than that, she didn't make a sound until we reached the basement door. She turned to me and held out her hand, which I quickly grabbed and squeezed.

"You know things are going to get a whole lot worse right?"

I nodded. I always trusted Paige's intuition on these things. She often reminded me of Alice, as she seemed to know things before they happened, just like Alice. I shook my head to rid my head of those thoughts as they never brought me anything but pain.

"I know, no matter what, we're not leaving each other." Paige nodded and we continued to hold hands as we walked down the stairs.

As soon as we got downstairs, we wished we wouldn't have. There standing in the center of the room was James and a man that neither of us had ever seen before. Before I could even think about the implications of this, James grabbed my arm and threw me down onto one of the cots that had previously not been there. On the other one he threw Paige down and both stared at us with cold, hard eyes. James was the first one to speak, and his words sent a trail of fear up my spine.

"This is Max. He has paid me handsomely in order to have the two of you for two hours. So I want no noise from the both of you, is that understood?"

My teeth chattered as tears dripped down my face, but I nodded, noticing Paige was in the same state as I was. James took our nods and our silence for affirmation and headed upstairs. Max turned towards Paige and leered at her.

"Do you know what I am here for?" Paige must have known because she nodded her head, tears streaming down her face. I on the other hand didn't know.

Max grinned, then turned to me.

"Do you?"

I shook my head, and that made him grin even more.

* * *

***SCENE HERE***

"Well then, you can watch while I play with this little girl here and then you'll know why I'm here for the both of you." Before I could respond, he ripped his clothes off and turned towards Paige, who was shaking in fear. He pulled Paige's clothes off and then moved so he was between her legs. I had known as soon as he pulled his clothes off what he was there for, but I didn't believe it until I heard Paige scream out in pain as he pushed on her.

I cried silently as I watched my best friend and sister being raped, and cried even harder as I knew it was soon to be me. It seemed to be forever but in reality it was only a few minutes before he finally pulled away from her. I noticed his male parts were covered in blood and I cried even more. He smiled at Paige though she was sobbing loudly.

"Stay where you are and watch."

Paige shook her head. "No please! Don't hurt Madi!" She begged him, her eyes filling with even more tears as she realized he was about to do the same to me. She was like my big sister and even though we were only a year apart, she always tried to take care of me and protect me as best as she could.

Max slapped Paige across the face.

"Do not speak." He told her, then moved from her bed.

I whimpered as he came towards me. He quickly disposed of my clothing and smiled at me. I knew enough about the human anatomy to know that to prevent pregnancy and the spreading of STD's you should wear a condom.

I also knew that he hadn't worn one when having his way with Paige and it didn't look like he was going to use one with me. I wanted to scream out, but no one was within hearing distance other than Victoria and James, and they obviously wouldn't help me. So I stayed quiet. Max grinned at me before parting my legs and shoving himself into me.

I screamed loudly just as Paige had, I felt as if I was being split apart. Being only 14, it was an obvious conclusion, and a true one at that, that I was a virgin. I hadn't done anything sexual in my life and hadn't even used a tampon as I was scared that they would hurt, so it hurt like hell.

I could feel him grunting above me, and felt him continue to thrust inside of me, tearing me apart, physically and mentally. I cried silently throughout the entire thing, and wanted to throw up when I felt him shudder above me and felt him release inside of me. He finally pulled out of me and I noticed there was even more blood on me.

Max simply grinned at me and put his clothes back on, leaving me and Paige on the cots crying. Neither one of us could move so we were still both naked as Victoria walked downstairs, leering at us slightly.

***END SCENE***

* * *

"Do not move for 10 minutes, then you both have to go and clean yourselves up before finishing up the kitchen." She told us, before walking out of the door. I simply stared at the wall, noticing Paige was doing the same thing, and cried. How could things get any worse?

* * *

TBC! Yes, I have a plan for this story, and I'm working on getting a few chapters written ahead that way I can stick to a posting update. Please let me know what you think!


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Never Known

Chapter 4

Author: Britt

Disclaimer: I own Paige, Emma, and Abby.

Chapter Summary: PLEASE READ THESE AS THEY'LL EXPLAIN WHEN THE CHAPTER IS TAKING PLACE! This chapter is taking place when Bella is 14 and Paige is 15. It is 2 months after the last chapter.

* * *

Bella

I cringed as I finished throwing up in the toilet for the 6th day in a row. This really was not fun. Being sick sucked on normal occasions, but it was even worse when no one was there to care for you. It was even worse than that because me and Paige (yes Paige had whatever I had, which wasn't altogether shocking as we shared a room and were rarely away from each other, even in the bathroom while taking a shower one of us would stand guard in the bathroom that way James and Victoria couldn't get us alone.) still had to go to school and still had to do all the work around the house.

I sat against the wall next to the toilet and waited to see if it was safe to get up and start the day yet. I really had no idea what the hell was wrong with me, but I knew it couldn't be anything good. This I couldn't even blame on Victoria and James because yes, while they treated us like shit, we got enough food and water, as much as we wanted really, as long as we didn't gain any excess weight, that was James' requirement.

When I finally felt my stomach settle down I stood up slowly and headed over to the sink. It sucked badly whenever I brushed my teeth because as soon as the nausea started I had learned the hard way that my former toothpaste made me feel even worse, and the only kind that I could use that didn't make me feel sick was cinnamon, which burned my tongue.

However, if I had to pick between nausea and a burning tongue, well, obviously the cinnamon won. As soon as I started to brush my teeth, the door banged open making me jump but I calmed down instantly at hearing the familiar signs of someone being sick in the toilet behind me. We seemed to do this for the past week almost. I would get sick, ,then as soon as I started to feel better, Paige would get sick.

She had also learned recently that her cinnamon toothpaste was making her sick so she had to switch over to spearmint, so luckily we were able to trade toothpastes. Not that it would have mattered, because James and Victoria gave us allowances every month, and they were hefty as well. We each were given $4,000 a month allowance. Yes, I told you, excessive.

However, the money helped Paige and I more than anyone knew. James had set up a checking account for each of us, and when he gave us our cash every month, we were to put whatever we didn't use in there. So Paige and I would make up excuses almost every night, saying we were going out to the movies, amusement park, water park, anything really, so James would think we spent some of our money. However, in reality, we were at the library most of the time, and deposited the money he thought we were spending, in a savings account that we had opened jointly at a bank on the other side of town. We did this for several reasons.

One, James knew our bank account information that he had set up, and I had caught him more than once checking the balance on them. I didn't want him to stop giving us money, so we did this. Two, we wanted to save up as much money as possible, in case their money ran out. And Three, Paige and I were trying to find a way to get away from the insane people who had kidnapped us. We knew we could have gone to the police, but we were both terrified that James would kill everyone in his path to get to us, so we stayed put….for now at least.

I broke out of my reverie when Paige flushed the toilet, signaling that she was done with her morning bout of sickness as well.

"Any better?" I asked her, and she shook her head, grabbing her toothbrush and toothpaste and starting to brush her teeth. Once she was finished, we both headed out towards our rooms to get dressed for the day. There was no school today as it was teacher appreciation day or something.

To normal kids, this would be cause for celebrations, but not for us. We dreaded summer vacation when it came, and prayed we would live through it. Breaks in school were always the worst around here because James knew he could beat us as much as he wanted and as long as he gave us a couple of days to heal, no one would know.

He had been more careful about hitting us in places that could be covered up when Paige had brought home a note asking why she was covered in bruises all the time. It made sense why no one ever questioned mine, as I was a complete and total klutz. I could barely walk over a smooth, flat surface without tripping over the air or my own two feet. However, Paige was extremely graceful, so her bruises were cause for more worry than mine.

As soon as the two of us had finished getting dressed, the door barged open and in walked Victoria, looking insane, but smug. She had something behind her bag but neither of us could see. Paige walked slowly over to me, not trying to alert Victoria of our fear of being separated and as soon as she was by my side with her hand in mine, I felt better. I knew that being together didn't stop anything from happening, but it made me feel better, as bad as that is to say.

"I have a present for each of you." Victoria said in her high, insane voice.

Paige and I looked at each other for a moment in fear before putting on fake smiles and asking Victoria, "What?" in synchrony. This had been something we had started doing recently, too much togetherness, we had guessed one night, and then laughed.

Victoria smiled again at us smugly before handing us each a box. They were pregnancy tests. My eyes shot up to hers, but I noticed out of the corner of my eye that Paige paled, reading the box.

"Why would we need these?" I asked, and as soon as I did I regretted it. Victoria's hand met my cheek and I tried hard not to wince. She had taken to wearing big gaudy jewelry so her slaps hurt even worse. I mumbled out an 'I'm sorry mom' and turned my attention back to the box she had placed in my hands.

"Go take these." She demanded and pushed us both towards the bathroom. As soon as we were inside, I shut the door and turned to Paige. She shrugged her shoulders dejectedly and nodded her head at me, telling me she would go first. I turned around to give her as much privacy as possible and winced when I heard Victoria screech on the other side of the door.

"As soon as you're done, bring them out here. I want to see them with you."

As soon as Paige was done, we switched spots and I took my turn peeing on that stupid stick. I had honestly never considered the possibility that I could be pregnant, as I had tried to block the thoughts of that horrid night as best as I could. When the memories would resurface, I tended to get sick and throw up in whatever was closest, which luckily had always either been the toilet or a trashcan.

When I was done, Paige and I grabbed our sticks of doom as I was going to start calling them from now on and walked back into the bathroom. Victoria motioned for us to put the sticks down on our desks and then waved her hand telling us to come sit by her. As soon as we did, she squealed. She was getting off on this, and it made me sick to think she was enjoying seeing our faces as they were right now. Of course, I didn't know what my face looked like, but judging by Paige's pale, worried face, I could only guess what mine looked like.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, 5 minutes had passed and the timer that I hadn't even noticed Victoria setting went off. Paige and I both jumped, and turned towards the red-headed woman who motioned for us to go look at them. We both did, and before I could comprehend what mine was telling me, I heard Victoria speak.

"Paige, what does yours say?"

Paige's voice trembled as she answered her. "Positive" she said, her voice breaking at the end. I closed my eyes in defeat.

"What does yours say Madison?" She asked me, and I kept my eyes closed as I answered.

"Positive." I waited for a rebuff that never came, instead, Victoria squealed again in delight.

"Oh this is so exciting! I cannot wait to tell your father that his plan worked!" And with that said, she flitted out of the room, seemingly perfectly content. As soon as the door was closed, I turned towards Paige and threw myself into her arms, sobbing loudly. It didn't take me long to notice that her tears were wetting my hair where she had laid her head on top of my head. We sat there and cried for god knows how long, before we succumbed to the darkness that was so forcefully calling us.

* * *

TBC! I had very few reviews for last chapter but I have a feeling that was due to fanfiction dot net being down. Those who aren't reviewing, please do so! I've only got up to chapter 6 of this written and am slowly losing my momentum for this story because of lack of reviews.


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Never Known

Chapter 5

Author: Britt

Disclaimer: I own Paige, Emma, and Abby.

Chapter Summary: PLEASE READ THESE AS THEY'LL EXPLAIN WHEN THE CHAPTER IS TAKING PLACE! This chapter is taking place when Bella is 15 and Paige is 16. It is 6 1/2 months after the last chapter.

* * *

Bella

It had been a terrible 7 months. Paige and I had both been sick as dogs for most of our pregnancies. James had been happy about his plan working. Paige and I had both been very confused when both him and Victoria had made that comment, but later were informed at an appointment that the fertility drugs had been working well on us. It was then we discovered that Victoria and James had been slipping fertility drugs into our food. Breakfast was the only meal that they made before we were pregnant, and now we understood why.

So now, we were both 9 months pregnant. James nor Victoria allowed us to miss any school, which made us the talk of the school. Here were two sisters, who were pregnant at the same time, and both extremely young, we were called sluts, whores, and all types of other names. There were times where I would curl up in a ball in the locker room and cry, wanting so badly to shout out to the world that I was a kidnap victim, a rape victim and was currently pregnant with my rapists baby, but I knew I couldn't. Not only would no one believe me as James and Victoria seemed so proper in public, but once it was out, James would surely kill me, Paige, and our children.

I didn't understand myself, I really didn't. I had read enough on the internet and over the years in books to know that most women who were raped and got pregnant of said rape hated their children, especially those who had them at a young age because their childhoods were taken away and they had to stare into the face of a terrible memory every day.

However, that wasn't me at all, and it wasn't Paige either. I loved my child, more than life. I didn't understand it, and a part of me thought it might be easier if I did hate it (I hadn't found out what the baby was per James and Victoria's demands), but I couldn't.

Before my thoughts could go any further, Paige gasped in pain. I ran, well, more like waddled, over to her as quick as I could and sat down on the bed next to her.

"What's wrong?" I asked, not liking the face she was making at all. It reminded me of the face she had made the night that…I wasn't going to go down that road again. It happened, there was nothing I could do about it, so I had to deal with it.

"I think…I think I'm in labor." She told her, her pale face even whiter than normal. I gasped, though not altogether shocking, it was still a scary feeling. We were both due very soon, as our due dates were actually the same day. However, she was still 2 ½ weeks early.

"James and Victoria aren't home yet from their stupid vacation…so I'm going to have to call a cab."

I told her, trying desperately to hold it together. Paige didn't need me freaking out over this, when she was the one going into labor. Paige shook her head.

"No, I don't want to wait, we'll take my car." Paige had bought a car with some of our saved up money for the both of us. James and Victoria didn't know about it as they would try and take it away from us. We were paying a guy down the street who owned a storage unit to keep it for us every month unless we needed it. It was a 2002 jeep Cherokee which had enough room for Paige, me and the two babies. I looked at her in confusion. She was in labor so she couldn't drive, and I still didn't have my driver's license because I wasn't yet 16 so I couldn't drive…so what did she expect us to do?

"You've got your permit, so you can drive. I know it's not necessarily legal, but neither technically are we under the names we are toting so screw it." She said, and I nodded my head, helped her downstairs as best as I could and we were out the door. Luckily we had the house to ourselves the past 2 days so our car was already in the driveway as I wouldn't have been able to run down the street to get it.

* * *

**(Author's Note: No, I will not be going into details of the actual labor and birth. You'll get more details as the story goes on but right now, there won't be many details).**

As I stood there after I had held Paige's hand through 25 hours of labor, I smiled slightly at the sight of my sister holding her child. It was a beautiful baby girl by the name of Abby Marie Johnson.

Paige and I both had the same middle name, so she said she was naming her daughter partly after her mother (whose name was Abby and who had died, thus leaving Paige in an orphanage) and partly after us. Paige looked radiant, even though it was obvious she was exhausted. The little girl was adorable and it made me even more anxious for my own child to get here.

* * *

2 weeks exactly after Abby had been born, I went into labor. Unfortunately, no one was home. Paige was, but she was asleep and I wouldn't wake her up for the world as she didn't get much sleep anymore, neither one of us did. Victoria and James were still on their little vacation, though I was starting to think they had planned this. They had our house being watched so we wouldn't try to escape, a fact that we had learned was true the previous year when they had gone on vacation. However, I had a feeling they had planned to be gone when we were in labor as they didn't want to deal with the headache, even though they were the reason we both were pregnant.

I knew I couldn't drive myself, so I quickly called a cab telling them my situation, I was 15 and pregnant, and no one was home. I knew it made me sound terrible, but it was the truth so what else could I do?

After what seemed like forever, I heard the cab pull up and I waddled as quickly as I could out the door before he could honk and wake Abby up. I was scared to death, especially since I had to do this alone. I cried silently in the back of the cab, wishing more than anything my mom was there. She would know how to comfort me, she always did.

"Ma'am…we're here." the driver told me, and I threw some money through the sliding plastic window before heaving myself out of the cab and towards the emergency room entrance.

* * *

It was 2 hours before I was able to get in a room by myself and stopped being poked and prodded. The doctor told me I was only 2 cm dilated which meant I was going to be there for a while. He asked me if I wanted an epidural when it was time, to which I nodded immediately. I normally wasn't one for stuff like that, but I knew that I would need it, especially since I was by myself. I sighed, looking at the time and realized it was almost midnight. I knew that by now Abby would be up for her feeding so I risked it and called the house.

"Hello?" I heard on the other line, and I sighed in relief as she sounded as if she had already been awake.

"Hey Paige." I told her, and then immediately winced.

"Where the hell are you Madison!?" She asked me, clearly wanting to yell but not wanting to disturb her infant child.

"I'm at the hospital." I told her, then winced again but for a completely different reason. I was having a contraction, damn it.

"Uh…Paige…hang on a second." I told her, and turned the phone on mute as I cried my way through another contraction. Finally after it was over and I had gotten myself slightly under control, I picked up the phone again.

"Sorry, you there?"

I heard Paige take a deep breath, obviously trying to keep her calm.

"Why are you at the hospital Isa…Madison Elizabeth?" I wanted to cry as soon as I heard her start to call me Isabella. I had told her my entire story days after we had first met, and since then she would ask me constantly to tell her about my life before I was drug into this one. She had slipped up and called me Isabella a few times, luckily never in front of James and Victoria though. She said it suited me better than Madison or Madi, a fact that I completely agreed with.

"I'm in labor and I didn't want to wake you or the baby." I cringed away from the phone as I heard her calm finally break and the yelling begin.

"Ugh! You're so stubborn sometimes! I'll be there in 20 minutes!" She told me, and before I could ask her what she was planning on doing with her 2 week old infant, she hung up….

* * *

Not even 20 minutes later in waltzed in Paige without Abby. She looked at me, a mixture of sympathy and anger mixed in her eyes.

"Where's Abby?" I asked her, concerned as to where my niece and god child was. Yes, we had made the decision that as soon as we could, we were having our children baptized and making each other god-parents, also we were going to have wills done in case anything happened to us, the other would have sole custody.

"I talked to one of the nurses, explained the situation as best as I could and they said since she was still an infant I could put her in the nursery with the others."

I sighed in relief, at knowing where my niece was and knowing I wouldn't have to do this alone.

* * *

17 hours later, I was only at 4 cm dilated. It was a long, slow process, and it wasn't getting any easier. Finally a doctor came in and told me that they were going to have to do a c-section. I was nervous about it, but also completely ready for this to be over and my child to be in my arms.

* * *

Finally, I thought, as they laid my beautiful daughter in my arms. I immediately felt regret on two things, one, my daughter wouldn't have my real last name, and two, I couldn't give her the name I really wished for her. I wished, more than anything, that I could name her Emma Isabella Swan. Unfortunately, that wasn't an option. I couldn't even give her the name Isabella as James would see it as something it wasn't. So instead, I picked the next best option. My daughter was officially named Emily Alice Johnson, Emma for short. She was beautiful, with gorgeous blue eyes, which I knew would change colors eventually, and a cute button nose. She was perfect, and she was all mine.

* * *

TBC! What did you think? I know I'm skipping around a lot, but I'm trying to show the basic stuff that happens, before I get to what you all really want I'm sure (and what I really want) and that is for Bella to be reunited with everyone. I already have a plan for it, though I haven't written it yet. I swear this story has been in my head for weeks, if not months, and I just had to get it out! Damn plot bunnies! Anyway, please review and let me know what you think! So far, this story has gotten my longest chapters so feel proud! I am trying to stay completely ahead by a few chapters before I post so I can keep a regular posting schedule, but we shall see! Please review!

**Beta Note:** Britt if you're going to do what I think you're gonna do I will hunt you down and poke you to death. I swear to all that is good that if James and Victoria even TRY to take care of those children…you will wish you were never born hun.

**Note to my readers as well as my beta:** Good God! Aren't I loved by my beta? Haha. Don't worry all my dear readers, James and Victoria won't EVER get away with taking their children…doesn't mean they won't try ;).


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Never Known

Chapter 6

Author: Britt

Disclaimer: I own Paige, Emma, and Abby.

Chapter Summary: PLEASE READ THESE AS THEY'LL EXPLAIN WHEN THE CHAPTER IS TAKING PLACE! This chapter is taking place when Bella is 16, Paige is 17. It's exactly a year and two days after Emma was born.

* * *

Bella

I couldn't believe that my daughter and my god-daughter were already a year old. Seems time was both slowing down and speeding up. Slowing down because of recent events that made me realize I was never going home, and speeding up because my daughter was quickly growing up.

When James and Victoria first kidnapped me, I thought it was for money. I figured they would call or leave a note demanding ransom for me…just like they do in most movies. I didn't know how wrong I could be. When I finally realized that I wouldn't be leaving here days, weeks, or even months after I arrived, I did some research online and found out that in Missouri, the legal age of adulthood was 18, which meant that I could legally leave here at the age of 18 and never look back and not have to worry about being classified as an underage runaway. I told Paige that, and she said she'd be staying until she was 19 so she could runaway with me.

We had held those plans close to our hearts, really, before our daughters were born, that was the only thought that kept us going. I had thought more than once about killing myself, several times were right after the ra…the conception of my daughter. I couldn't think about it for what it really was because I would just start to cry. Not only because of how badly that it hurt, but because I was one of those girls who really wanted to wait until marriage. However, recent events made Paige and I realize that we were never going home…

* * *

*FLASHBACK*

Madi (Bella) and Paige were sitting in the living room on the couch, both playing with their 9 month old children. Both children knew how to walk well for 9 month olds and were slowly learning to talk.

"I love you baby girl." Madi heard Paige whisper to Abby. She couldn't help but smile at how loving her sister was to her daughter.

Madi turned her attention back to her own daughter and smiled largely. Emma's blue eyes had changed into a deep brown that rivaled her own…which she loved. She honestly saw no traces of her 'sperm donor' (the title of father had to be earned in her book, which obviously was not the case here) in Emma nor Abby; something that both Paige and Madi were thankful for.

"Madison Elizabeth! Paige Michelle!" Both winced when their 'full names' were used, knowing it could be nothing good.

Victoria and James reached the bottom stair and immediately came to sit in front of the two young mothers, both, the two young women noticed, were holding papers that were in triplicate…something legal…or illegal in their opinion.

"Yes Father?" Madison answered. She HATED that he forced her to call him dad…that name was reserved for one man…and one man only….and that was HER father…CHARLES SWAN! However, she knew from experience what would happen if she called him James, so she stuck with father for the most part.

James shot her a glare, hating the term 'father' but knowing that at least in public she called him dad, so he dealt with it.

"These are custody papers." Both girls wrapped one arm tightly around their daughters and grabbed the others arm for support. They were all the other one had, and they knew that.

"What do you mean custody papers?" Paige asked, not hiding her disgust for the words 'custody papers' very well, though neither James or Victoria made a comment about it, so maybe it was just because Madi knew her so well.

"What I mean is that on paper, your daughters will belong to us. You two are too young to technically have 'children' so your daughters will be OUR daughters…"

Madison wanted to burst into tears. They couldn't take away her baby! No!

"Wait…kids at school KNOW we both had children…so how would we hide that?"

Madi couldn't believe that Paige was actually talking in a normal voice, the only reason she hadn't said anything herself was that she knew if she opened her mouth she would scream and cry.

"We're moving babies. Doesn't that sound wonderful? We're moving to Maryland Heights. It's a town inside St. Louis."

Madi cringed at Victoria's insane voice. Every time she spoke, she sounded more and more insane. At the current time, they lived in Joplin, Missouri. About 3 hours outside of St. Louis.

"If you do not sign these papers, we will make sure you live…or not live…to regret it….and so will the children."

James told them, in a frighteningly calm voice. Madi looked at Paige who looked just as defeated, before they both signed the papers, signing their children away.

"Do not fret, they are now technically your siblings, which means you will be perfect older siblings and take care of them while your mother and I go out for the evening."

Before either young mother could say another word, James and Victoria walked out of the house, slamming the door in the process, causing both children to wake up and start crying.

Madi couldn't hold her tears in any longer, and cried right along with her daughter. Paige tried to keep it together but wasn't having very much luck.

"What are we going to do?" Madi asked her older sister, but seeing her shrug indicating she had no idea, made her feel even worse.

"I don't know Madi. But we have to do something! I refuse to let them take custody of my child!"

*END FLASHBACK*

* * *

Later on that night, when James and Victoria had gotten home they had come to talk to both Paige and myself again. After discussing it while they were out, they had decided NOT to file for custody of our children, but instead, they made us sign a will that they had drawn up stating that if anything should happen to either one of us, they would have sole custody of our child.

A few days later, Victoria had spilled (when she was drunk of course) that the reason James didn't want custody of the babies now was because he didn't want to have to deal with all the trials and tribulations (parent teacher day, bring your child to work day, etc.) of raising a child and he didn't want to have to find someone to watch them during the day (the school we were enrolled in now and the one we were enrolling in, in Maryland Heights both had day cares available for the teachers and students if needed).

This decision made us breathe easier, but still did not erase the fear in either of our hearts because James had come to us later (when Victoria wasn't around) and told us that if we even so much as thought of leaving, he would file the custody papers we had signed earlier and then report HIS children of being kidnapped. James had several connections, and we knew that he could get us both thrown in jail as quickly as he wanted too, so we both nodded and said goodnight.

"Madi?"

Paige's voice broke me out of my musings, where I was currently sitting at the desk in our room, trying to finish a paper. It was the end of the school year and I was working on my final paper. After the school year ended, we were moving to Maryland Heights.

"Yeah?" I asked her, and turned to face her. Her face was hard, determined, and she shot a look at our children who were sleeping in their cribs before turning her attention back to me.

"We need a plan." She told me, and I knew immediately what she meant.

I simply nodded my head.

"I know."

* * *

TBC! I know, this was a shorter chapter than normal, but it was best to end it here. I have a feeling my beta is going to MURDER me when she reads this, but never fear my dear beta and my dear readers. They will NOT I repeat WILL NOT get custody of those children. This is all part of the plan. I know some of you are wanting to see Edward, Alice, and the rest of the Cullens and the Swans. They will be in shortly. But these chapters are necessary so you get a feel for what Paige and Madi (Bella) have been going through.


	7. Chapter 7

Title: Never Known

Chapter 7

Author: Britt

Disclaimer: I own Paige, Emma, Abby and Alex (Who is slightly introduced in this chapter).

Chapter Summary: PLEASE READ THESE AS THEY'LL EXPLAIN WHEN THE CHAPTER IS TAKING PLACE! This chapter is taking place when Bella is 16, Paige is 17. It's exactly a year and two days after Emma was born. (Takes place RIGHT after chapter 6)

Author's Note: I tried uploading this chapter about 25 times yesterday but ff was being goofy and kept giving me an error message...so once again that's why another chapter of Never Known is late! Sorry!

* * *

_Chapter 6: _

"_We need a plan." She told me, and I knew immediately what she meant._

_I simply nodded my head._

"_I know."_

* * *

Bella

I stood there and listened as Paige listed off several plans, one right after the other, none of which sounded even remotely possible.

"We could run away and hope for the best." She said, and I simply shook my head.

"Nope, we cannot do that for several reasons. One, your still underage. Two, I'm still underage. Three, we signed that stupid paper meaning that if we run away, not only will they say that we're two underage runaways, they'll also say that we kidnapped THEIR children!" I couldn't help but sneer when I said 'their children'. It made me sick to my core to think of either James or Victoria getting their hands anywhere near my child or my god-child.

"We could wait until I'm 19 and your 18, as originally planned, and then run away." Paige continued, to which I shook my head again.

"We can't. That still leaves the kidnapping charge which James would do the MINUTE that he found out we were gone."

Paige just sighed at me.

"Well Madi then what are we going to do?! I don't want to live here forever!"

I was actually slightly surprised by Paige's attitude. She was normally the calm one out of the two of us, well, the calmER one since neither one of us could ever stay calm with what was going on. However, for the first time I could see the amount of strain she was being put under with everything going on.

"I don't know Paige…I just don't know."

I saw Paige crumble into herself and I reached out, grabbing her in a fierce hug. This embrace suddenly reminded me of ones that Alice would grab me in whenever I was feeling depressed and Edward wasn't around. It was always slightly awkward because Alice was so much shorter than I was, just like now how I'm so much shorter than Paige, but right now, she needed me.

"It's gonna be okay." I told her, trying to calm her down as best as I could…it didn't work for a few minutes, but finally her tears turned into quite sniffling and she pulled away, wiping the remaining tears away.

"Sorry." She mumbled to me, I simply waved it off.

"You've held me enough times that I owed ya." I told her, smiling gently.

I stood up from my desk slowly and made my way towards my child's crib. Right next to it was my god-child's crib. The two looked startling alike, to the point where most people thought they were twins. It was hard to tell people that they were only cousins because they really did look almost identical. Technically, they were sisters…but no one could know that.

"Madi?" I heard Paige's voice whisper, making me jump slightly as I hadn't realized she had moved to stand next to me.

"Yeah?" I asked her, still staring at the children that I loved more than anything in the world.

"I don't want them to grow up here."

I nodded my head slightly.

"I know."

Paige had a slight grin on her face, her eyes lighting up with a possible idea.

"What about as soon as I turn 18 I buy a house. As soon as you turn 18 we'll move into it with the girls."

I loved the idea, but there was still one thing wrong with that plan.

"Great idea, but how are we going to get it past James and Victoria? Not so much us buying the house because they still don't realize that we have a car. But how are we going to move into a house and not get the children taken away?" It made my blood boil to even consider losing my daughter, but it was a fear that was very real and it could easily happen if we weren't careful.

Paige's grin got larger…she obviously had a plan for this as well.

"By the time I'm 19 and your 18, we'll be looked at as old enough to have children. Also, Emma and Abby will be talking much more now and they will obviously be calling us mommy…which means James and Victoria wont be able to say that they are our sisters. We can tell them that we're staying near them (which we will) but that we want to have our own place."

I didn't know if it would work, I was very hesitant about it, but I loved the idea of leaving James and Victoria's house. Sure, it would be a while before we could, and we wouldn't be going far…but it was a good plan…and it was the best we were going to come up with for now. So I simply nodded my head.

"Great!" She squealed loudly, we both winced as Abby whimpered, but luckily she didn't wake. Emma didn't make a sound, as she kept mumbling in her sleep. It was obvious my daughter was going to grow up talking in her sleep just as I did, hopefully it wouldn't get her into as much trouble as it did me growing up.

"Let's look online and see what we can come up with!"

I shook my head heatedly.

"We cant! James tracks every place we go online you goon!!!!"

Paige simply grinned at me.

"Not if we go to the library he doesn't."

I quirked an eyebrow at her. She was seriously losing it tonight. It was freaking 10:00 at night, we had two one year olds to take care of, and she wanted to go to the library?! She apparently saw the look on my face because she scoffed at me.

"We have our academic lab final tomorrow genius, which means, we have a free period…I.E. let's go to the SCHOOL LIBRARY tomorrow and check out houses!"

I blushed slightly, she was right, I definitely had forgotten about that.

"Sounds like a plan." She grinned, kissed me on the cheek and went towards her bed. I slipped under my own covers, thinking of what the next day would bring.

* * *

The next day was a slow one as we both had boring finals. Our last two hours of the day were academic lab and gym. Luckily we had taken our gym finals last week so we had two free periods that day instead of one. As soon as the bell rang Paige and I bolted towards the library and sat together in one of the hidden computer spots in the library. That was one thing I was definitely going to miss about this school. The library was huge, and in different sections had their own computer niches, which was nice when you were trying to get away from people.

It didn't take us long of searching the net to find the perfect house for us. Victoria and James had shown us pictures last night and told us the address and such (so we could give the address to our school's receptionist so they would transfer our records there) so it was easy to find a neighborhood that was close to James and Victoria's. I personally hated the idea of living anywhere near them, but we couldn't be too far away or else they would get suspicious. Paige and I had also decided that as soon as we got to Maryland Heights, we would be looking for a day-care service that we could keep the girls in longer than the school hours so we could both get part time jobs. Neither of us needed the money since we saved all of our allowances…but we couldn't tell James that we had saved it, so we needed a good alibi when it came time to tell him we were buying a house.

The house that we had picked out was perfect for us. It had four bedrooms, three bathrooms, and a two car garage. Paige and I had both decided that we were going to buy another car when we got to Maryland Heights. We would keep the jeep at a friend's house (Alex) (who had graduated high school last year and now luckily lived in Maryland Heights) as our emergency car, but we were telling James and Victoria about the car we were buying soon. Alex was now 19 and was like our big brother. We had told him a little bit about our lives (not about how we had been kidnapped obviously) and he had become our protector from all things he could protect us from. We shot him an e-mail telling him all about the house and within minutes he gave us a great idea. He told us as soon as we got to Maryland Heights, we could go to the realtor with him. If we liked the house, he would sign the papers and we would just give him the money to buy it. That way we would already own it. If Alex hadn't been in Maryland Heights already, I definitively would have kissed him.

The bell rang for the end of the day quicker than I would have liked and Paige and I ran out the library doors towards the day care center that was inside the school. It was normally only for the staff members but luckily Paige and I had talked to the teacher who ran it and she allowed us to bring Abby and Emma there while we were in school.

* * *

We were silent most of the walk home, until Paige broke it with a question.

"Madi?"

I turned towards her, stopping the goofy faces I had been making at Emma.

"Yeah?"

She looked at me and smiled, a little spark that I had never seen before present in her eyes.

"I think things are going to be okay."

I wished I could agree with her fully, but I was still worried, so I simply nodded.

"I hope so."

* * *

TBC! Okay, this chapter seriously kicked my ass. It didn't flow as well as some of the others but it was an important chapter. Anyway, please review! I'm going to hopefully get a few more chapters written so I can send them to my beta. Updates should still be coming every Saturday I hope, but I'll let you know if that changes! Thanks to those who have reviewed, please keep them coming!


	8. Chapter 8

Title: Never Known

Chapter 8

Author: Britt

Disclaimer: I own Paige, Emma, Abby and Alex.

Chapter Summary: PLEASE READ THESE AS THEY'LL EXPLAIN WHEN THE CHAPTER IS TAKING PLACE! This chapter takes place in October when Paige is 19...Bella/Madi is 18.

Author's Notes: Some known characters are shown in this chapter…WHO'S EXCITED? *Raises hand*

* * *

Bella

It had taken forever, but Paige and I had finally gotten the house we had bought the previous year perfected. Except for the fact that it was still in Alex's name. The house was a deep gray color with white shutters. It had 4 bedrooms and 3 ½ bathrooms. Each of us had our own bedrooms which were waiting to let the girls decorate their rooms when we ended up moving in.

Victoria and James were none the wiser about anything in regards to the house. Paige and I had bought a new car for the two of us and the two kids. We ended up buying a 2004 Toyota Rav4 for the car we let James and Victoria see. We decided to finance it that way James didn't get suspicious about where the money came from if we would have had paid cash for it.

"MOMMY!"

My daughter's scream broke me out of my night time musings and I ran over to her bed. Unfortunately this scene was not an irregular occurrence as Emma had been having terrible nightmares recently. I knew the nightmares were in a large way my fault because I hadn't been careful enough.

I had dropped a plate in front of James and in punishment he had slapped me. I didn't know that my daughter had been standing in the hallway and had seen the entire thing until that night before bed. Since then, she had been having nightmares about me "going to heaven and never seeing me again".

It broke my heart to hear her tell me that through her tears.

As I scooped her into my arms my heart broke even more as her little fists gripped my shirt as her tears stained my shirt.

"Momma" her little voice cried, shattering what was left of my heart.

"Shh. It's okay baby. I'm here." I was young, but I had always put my daughter first and that would never change. I would die for her, happily, if it would mean that she would be safe.

"Momma?"

I looked at Emma's eyes and smiled gently.

"What baby?"

Her eyes were inquisitive and I couldn't help but grin at them. The blue eyes she had been born with had eventually turned into brown that were identical to mine. I was thankful in every way that she didn't look a thing like her fa…the sperm donor. She looked like a little mini replica of me and I was eternally grateful.

"When are we moving into our house?"

I smiled largely at her and whispered in her ear.

"As soon as Aunt Paige and I talk to Grandpa James and Grandma Victoria." I hated letting her call James and Victoria grandpa and grandma, but I had no choice in the matter. Paige felt the same way about Abby, but once again…we had no choice.

Emma's eyes got wide.

"Really?!" She squealed, reminding me once again of Alice. I put my hand on her lips to shush her gently, not wanting her to wake up anyone else and nodded my head.

"And we are going to talk to them tomorrow when you and Abby spend the night with Aunt Angela and Uncle Ben."

Angela Weber and her boyfriend Ben Cheney were the only two people who knew me and Paige's full story. Angela had found out when she accidentally overheard a conversation between Paige and I. Ben had been with her and heard the entire thing as well. We ended up telling them the story after not being able to come up with a plausible story except for the truth. They had both been outraged and begged us to go to the police, which we had responded that we couldn't and explained why. They both hated it, but they understood why it was necessary.

* * *

(NEXT DAY)

I was nervous and I HATED it. It was obvious to anyone who knew her that Paige was as well. Her leg was jiggling up and down and it felt like an earthquake.

"You wanted to speak with us girls?"

Victoria had actually hugged us when she had walked in the door. She had gotten more insane over the years. Paige and I had wondered several times if she had forgotten that we were kidnapped. James continued to treat us as if he didn't care whether we lived or died (though he hid it well in front of company and luckily, Abby and Emma.).

My palms were sweating and my hands were trembling. Before I could speak, Paige beat me to it.

"Yes actually we did. Madi and I have been talking. We found a house that is only 15 minutes away from here and 2 minutes away from school. The payments are not a lot and we can manage them with our jobs at school. What we wanted to know is if you would be okay with us and the girls moving out?"

I couldn't help but snort at Paige's long winded question. She could stand to work on her subtly. Paige simply pinched my leg in response.

"You want to move away from us my babies?"

Victoria asked us in her insane voice. I wanted to wince as she called us her babies…but I refrained. I had become a better actress over the years (Something I knew that Edward would find extremely fully since I used to not be able to lie to save my life) so I immediately shook my head.

"Of course not mom." I internally winced as I always did when I was forced to call either one of them names that were reserved for Renee and Charlie…and sometimes Carlisle and Esme…but that was another story altogether.

"It's not that at all. It's just that we need to be closer to school and there is someone who lives next door who will watch the girls for free when we are in school and while we are at work, so it's just easier."

I prayed on everything that we were allowed to move. If we didn't get permission, we would have to figure out something different. As we waited for their response…I did something I had stopped doing a long time ago…

I prayed.

* * *

TBC! Okay, so it wasn't the characters we were all hoping for, but who doesn't love Ben and Angela? I mean come on! *Grins* Don't kill me! I promise I'll show Edward and the rest of the Cullens soon. I promise. You know what would help!? MORE REVIEWS!!!!!! Also everyone better be glad that I am so bored at work or else you wouldn't have gotten this chapter as I work all the time. However I have been writing this at work. Lol. Anyway, please please PLEASE review!


	9. Chapter 9

Title: Never Known

Chapter 9

Author: Britt

Disclaimer: I own Paige, Emma, Abby and Alex.

Chapter Summary: PLEASE READ THESE AS THEY'LL EXPLAIN WHEN THE CHAPTER IS TAKING PLACE! This chapter takes place in October when Paige is 19...Bella/Madi is 18. (The same day as chapter 8).

**Author's Notes: This chapter is slightly shorter but I hope my beta is happy to read it before Friday. Aren't you proud Cass????**

**_Beta Note: I am so proud of her it is amazingggg!_**

* * *

Bella

"Yes…you have our permission."

I wanted to jump up and down and scream in joy at finally being away from my kidnappers. However, I refrained (just barely) and simply smiled.

"Thanks mom, thanks dad."

I nodded my head in time with Paige's thank yous.

"Yeah, thanks."

Victoria grabbed Paige and I in a tight hug. I fought the urge to wince and luckily (since James was watching us, me specifically like a hawk) I succeeded.

"On a couple conditions."

I nodded my head and breathed a sigh of relief when Victoria released us so that Paige and I could sit back down so we were seated in front of them.

"First things first, you must come here one day a week for dinner."

We both nodded simply….didn't seem like such a large request…for most parents that is. Our kidnappers however, ugh, don't get me started.

"Number two, you must let us pay for your telephone and cable services, along with a good alarm system."

I nodded my head, though in my mind was I was thinking about weird of a request that was. Until it hit me, phones…being tapped…cable…being regulated…cameras…being on us under the guise of a 'security system'.

I could tell that James wanted to say more but he refrained…for the moment.

"Victoria baby, why don't you show Paige the new cookbook you got from the Mathews while I talk to Madison for a moment."

I knew what that meant but I didn't comment. I nodded my head almost infinitesimally at Paige, whom had looked at me with a question in her eyes. As soon as Paige and Victoria were out of the room, James turned his ice blue gaze on me.

"Do not think for one second that this changes anything. YOU WILL NOT contact anyone that I deem inappropriate and you WILL NOT talk about anything that I deem no one else's business. I will be able to see and hear everything that you two do. Is that understood?"

I nodded my head, reigning in my sobs. I would be lying if I hadn't thought as soon as we moved that I could get in contact with my parents. I knew that I wouldn't be able to tell them where I was, way too dangerous for them and for my daughter. But that didn't mean that I couldn't tell them I was okay and that I loved them. I may be 18 and a mom, but that didn't mean that I didn't want to curl up in my daddy's arms and cry for the loss of my own childhood.

When James deemed that I understood the conditions (and his not so subtle threat), he called for Victoria. Paige took one look at my face and knew I needed to get away.

"I'm going to go call the real estate agent and see what we need to do to get the house. We'll be back later."

I didn't say a word, I just allowed myself to be pulled out the door and basically was thrust into the car.

As soon as we were on the highway speeding towards our new home, Paige broke the heavy silence.

"What did he say?"

The tears I had been holding in finally fell down my pale cheeks, making lines that I didn't even notice.

"Basically that he was putting a tap on the phone lines and cameras in the house so that I couldn't contact my parents.

I blubbered to her, not caring who saw me at that moment (though we were on the highway so no one was actually watching me, but the point was that for once, my self-consciousness wasn't kicking in.)

"Oh Madi."

I felt Paige grab my hand and I squeezed it in thanks.

"I'm okay."

I told her while squeezing her hand one more time before releasing it and wiping away my tears.

"You sure?"

I nodded.

"I knew it was a long shot, I had just hoped. It's not fair that they have lived the last few years never knowing what happened to their daughter. It's just not fair."

It was true. I had prayed every night since I had been taken that I would be able to hear my parent's voices again. I wanted to feel Edward's arms around me as well, to see Alice bounce up and down, and to see Emmett throw me over his shoulder. I just wanted to see my family again…and yes…that included my parents, the Cullens, the Hales, the Blacks, everyone. I just wanted to see everyone again.

Paige smiled at me gently as we pulled into our new driveway where Alex was standing next to the sold sign that he had put there for show.

Paige threw me an impish grin.

"We'll find a way Madi." She said before gesturing to the house with a larger grin.

"We always do."

* * *

TBC! Okay, I know this chapter was shorter than the others, but I liked it. See, they found a way to get out of James and Victoria's clutches…slightly. Sure not everything is going to be all fine and dandy, but things are looking better for the four girls. And it's a little EXTRA chapter (Since it's definitely not Saturday...but I couldn't help it! I didn't want you to have to wait a week because it was shorter than the others. So thank me with a review :D.).


	10. Chapter 10

Title: Never Known

Chapter 10

Author: Britt

Disclaimer: I own Paige, Emma, Abby, and Alex.

Chapter Summary: This is present day…Bella is 21 (turns 22 in 7 days), Paige is 23, Emma and Abby are 7. Edward and Alice are 22. Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper are 23.

* * *

Bella

I couldn't believe my daughter was already seven years old. She was starting second grade today along with Abby while I started my first day of graduate school. Paige and I had lived in our house for the last four years and it was the perfect thing for us, well, the perfect solution for us in our extremely messed up situation.

"Mommy!"

I smiled as I heaved myself out of bed and padded into Emma's room. This summer Paige and I had completely re-decorated the house. We had updated everything (the appliances) and let the girls pick out stuff for their 'big girl' rooms. Emma had picked out green and pink for her room.

The room was painted white with a green trim and the wall had dots of pink, purple, and green all over it. The bed and table was white with pink bedding on it. Above the headboard was the word 'Emma' written green, pink, green, and pink. It was adorable and suited her personality perfectly.

Abby had picked out green and purple, which surprisingly enough went well together. Her walls were painted green with flowers on it. Her bed and table were white as well with a green, white, purple and yellow quilted blanket on the bed. Both rooms were adorable.

"Good morning baby."

Luckily Emma hadn't started the whole 'I'm not a baby' thing yet, so she didn't mind that I babied her.

"Morning mommy. I don't know what to wear today."

I smiled and pulled out the three outfits I had put together last night. Emma's eyes widened as she pointed to the middle outfit.

"That one!" She said, pointing to the simple outfit in the middle. My daughter was just like me in a way that she liked things simple, don't get me wrong, she liked to shop and such (something I swear she inherited from Alice though I have NO idea how), but she liked simple outfits. It was a pink shirt with cropped sleeves and a pair of flared jeans with a blue and pink belt.

I kissed her forehead and helped her into her clothes for her first day of second grade.

"How do you want your hair today butterfly?"

Emma thought for a minute before answering.

"Leave it down please."

Emma had the hair that everyone was jealous of. It was brown, silky, long and curly, but not the frizzy curly. She was lucky enough to have the big bouncy curls.

"Ready Fredy?" I asked her after several minutes of silence while I brushed her hair.

She nodded. "Ready ghetti."

I took her hand and we went downstairs where Paige and Abby were waiting for us. Paige ushered us all out the door and we were on the road towards the girl's school.

* * *

After Paige and I dropped the girls off at school (which never gets easier by the way), we headed towards the college.

"Nervous about your first day of school?"

I nodded.

"I have a feeling in my gut that something big is going to happen."

Paige smiled sympathetically.

"It's just nerves, sis."

I nodded again.

"You're probably right."

Even as I spoke the words, I knew they were untrue, but I kept it to myself. I knew something was going to happen, I just had no idea what.

* * *

Edward POV

I sighed as I sat back against the rock I was currently leaning against. Watching my siblings play in the lake water at the park we were at made me physically ill. They all had someone, even my parents had each other.

Don't get me wrong, I was glad that Alice had Jasper and that Rosalie could keep Emmett in line…but I was still extremely bitter. The only person I had ever loved was torn away from me, in the cruelest of ways. She was the best person I had ever known, everybody loved her, and she was taken from us…from me. My family could tell you, I had changed the most since she had been taken, though we had all changed.

My parents tried to stay strong, but it was obvious their hearts were broken for the girl that they loved like a daughter.

Alice still shopped, but only for the necessities. That in itself said how much she was affected.

Rosalie had taken it upon herself to stare down any girl who looked in my direction or looked remotely like Bella. Most women and men for that matter were intimidated by Rosalie, calling her a cold hearted bitch. She thought it was funny that people knew not to mess with her.

Jasper was quieter than ever, but the sadness in his eyes let us know his suffering.

Emmett was probably the hardest to watch, because he had changed the most next to me. The Emmett I had known as a child was a joker, with sparkling blue eyes. He still tried to make everyone laugh, but the sparkle had been lost. He had also taken a great offense to the fact that he hadn't been there to protect his "little sister", so instead of playing pranks on people as he used too…he spent the last years playing football and working out.

I had asked him one time why he worked out so much, in all my life I would never forget his response.

* * *

_*FLASHBACK*_

_Edward hated this time of day more than any other part of the day. He hated it because everyone was always so down. No one had anything to do and it was very obvious that there was a former permanent fixture matching. As Edward walked into Emmett's 'gym room' he noticed once again, the latter guy was working out._

"_Emmett. Why do you work out so much? You're already huge!"_

_Emmett turned to Edward as if he'd never seen him before._

"_So when we find Bella, I'll be able to protect her this time."_

_He pointed to a picture on the wall directly in front of where he always stood._

_There, taped to the wall was a picture of Bella and Edward. Edward recognized the day that the picture had been taken immediately._

"_Where did you get this?"_

_Emmett smiled sadly at his younger brother._

"_Mom gave it to me. She took it right before you had gotten in the water."_

_Edward knew exactly when this picture had been taken. It was the day Bella had been taken._

"_Can I borrow that?"_

_Emmett hesitated slightly before nodding and handing Edward the photo._

"_I want it back asap bro!"_

_Edward nodded and sprinted out the door and towards the local drugstore._

_

* * *

_

_(3 hours later)_

_Edward walked back in the door and luckily his entire family was seated in the living room._

"_Edward dear, where have you been?"_

_Edward silently handed everyone an envelope._

"_I ran out and had these made. Keep them in your wallet at all times. When we find her, we'll have proof."_

_Edward didn't wait around to see his family open the envelopes, he simply walked out of the living room, up the stairs and into his room._

_He didn't know why he thought it was necessary to carry around a picture of her, but he had a feeling that it would help, somehow. As he sat against his bed he traced Bella's face in the picture._

"_I'm going to find you Bella." He promised._

"_I won't give up until I do."_

_*END FLASHBACK*_

_

* * *

_

I was jolted out of my thoughts by Alice poking my arm. I looked at her and quirked an eyebrow.

"Yes?"

She smiled softly.

"First day of graduate school tomorrow, you excited?"

I rolled my eyes.

"Oh yeah, I'm pumped."

She smiled and gave me a hug, while I kissed her on the forehead slightly.

"Ready to go home?"

I nodded to her and took her arm as she pulled me towards Emmett's jeep where everyone else was already seated waiting for us. I didn't have to tell her that home is where the heart is…and my heart had disappeared when I was 13. I sat back and looked at the lake, the sun setting over it. I had a feeling things were changing…I just didn't know how.

* * *

TBC! Okay, seriously, I'm getting more chapters written and stuff so updates will be kept up. I am getting way too excited as things are progressing so you may get an extra chapter or two during the week depending on how many I get written. Lol. Anyway, thanks to my beta who I adore!


	11. Chapter 11

Title: Never Known

Chapter 11

Author: Britt

Disclaimer: I own Paige, Emma, Abby, and Alex.

Chapter Summary: This is present day…Bella is 21 (turns 22 in 7 days), Paige is 23, Emma and Abby are 7. Edward and Alice are 22. Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper are 23.

* * *

Paige

Personally I thought that making graduate students take a parenting class was ridiculous. However, it was even more ridiculous to make people who were already parents to a 7 year old child take a parenting class. We even were paired up with a partner as well as a group. The partner was the 'other parent' in the 'relationship' and the group consists of the people you can use as 'baby sitters'.

"Paige Johnson."

I groaned internally, but raised my hand.

"Here."

My professor smiled and pointed towards the back of the room.

"You are paired with Edward Cullen. The two other pairs in your group are Alice Cullen, Jasper Hale, Rosalie Hale, and Emmett Cullen. Please move and sit next to Edward."

I nodded my head and moved to sit next to my partner for the next 6 weeks. His name actually sounded familiar, but I couldn't put my finger on it so I regarded myself as being crazy and moved on.

"Hello." I heard a soft voice and turned towards the sound, meeting the green eyes of my partner. He was cute, no doubt about it, but wasn't my type. He had the good boy image whereas I was more interested in the bad boy type.

"Hi, I'm Paige."

"I'm Edward." Before I could respond there was four other people standing around our table.

"Hi! I'm Alice Cullen, I'm Edward's sister, and this is my boyfriend Jasper Hale! This is my other brother Emmett Cullen and his girlfriend, who is also jasper's twin sister, Rosalie Hale!"

I smiled at everyone and introduced myself yet again.

"I'm Paige Johnson. Nice to meet everyone."

Alice smiled though there was a sadness in her eyes when she looked at her brother and I sitting next to each other. Jasper nodded his head in a polite hello, Emmett waved slightly, and Rosalie simply glared at me. I wasn't sure what I had done to piss her off already, but I honestly couldn't care. I was used to people looking down on me, whether it be because I was 'adopted' or because I am a very young mother, it didn't matter. Either way, her glare didn't affect me one bit.

"So are you excited about taking care of a 'baby'?" Alice asked me, using air quotes around the word baby.

I shook my head, snorting slightly.

"I have a 7 year old daughter and have helped raise my 7 year old niece since she was born as well. So I doubt a baby doll is going to teach me anything that I don't already know."

I ended my rant when Alice squealed.

"You have a little girl!?" She asked me, bouncing up and down. Before I could answer her the professor called us to order.

"I know a few of you have younger siblings or children. Those who do please stand up."

I stood up and waited until the professor called on me."

"Ms. Johnson, how many children under 10 do you have in your home and how are they related to you?"

I smiled at the thought of my daughter and god-daughter before answering.

"I have a 7 year old daughter and a 7 year old niece."

The professor nodded (I really needed to learn his name one of these days).

"So you're raising your daughter and your niece?"

I shook my head.

"No. My sister and I live together, we both have children."

He nodded.

"Those of you who can, please bring the children to class with you next week on Wednesday…that's a week from today."

I smiled, Abby and Emma would definitely love that.

The professor told us we could leave so I waved to the group in the back of the room and walked out the door.

* * *

(1 Week Later…September 13th…Bella's 22nd Birthday)

Paige POV

"Mommy! Why are we going to school with you?"

I had Abby gripping my hand and Emma was hiding behind my legs. Emma was shy around strangers where as Abby was a little chatterbox to anyone who would talk to her.

As we walked into the room I saw my 'group' standing around my table.

"Mommy, where's your table?"

I pointed towards the back table.

"See where that really big guy is? That's my table."

I barely had the sentence out of my mouth before Abby was bounding towards the table. I rolled my eyes and bent down to pick up Emma. For being seven years old, Emma was still really little and was often mistaken for a 5 year old. But to make up for it, she was incredibly mature for her age.

As soon as I picked her up and buried her head into the crook of my neck and her hair covered her face, making a shield to hide her, something she had picked up from her mother.

As I walked towards the table, I immediately heard my daughter babbling onto Alice about her new school.

"…and she was wearing a BROWN shirt! Who wears brown anymore!?" I rolled my eyes and taped her on the head.

"Stop talking their ears off Abigail."

Abby actually shot me a glare.

"It's ABBY mommy." I rolled my eyes again.

"I think I know what your name is young lady." Abby smiled innocently. I laughed and turned my attention back to the group in front of me.

"Hey everyone. In case she didn't introduce herself this is Abby, my daughter." I started, motioning to my daughter who was currently bouncing up and down.

"And this is my god-daughter slash niece…Emma." I motioned as best as I could to the hiding child in my arms. Edward I noticed was being quiet, but watching with amusement at my daughter. His eyes focused slowly on the little one in my arms, and the pain in his eyes grew for a second before he squished it.

Alice bounced up and hugged Abby slightly.

"You and I are going to have some fun." Abby giggled and nodded. Once Alice released Abby she bounced over to where Emma was still cradled in my arms.

"Hi Emma. I'm Alice!"

Emma mumbled slightly before taking her head out of my neck, though still shielding herself with her hair, so none of the group had yet to see her face.

"Alice is my middle name." She told her quietly, and Alice squealed.

"Alice is actually MY middle name too! I just go by Alice because my real name is Mary and it's too common so I go by Alice! That's awesome! We both have the same middle name!"

I knew that Alice had gotten onto Emma's good side when she moved her hair so she could see the people in the room. Luckily neither Emma nor Abby heard the gasp that was collective over the 5 people who were looking at her. I saw several things at once.

Emmett gulped, Rosalie got a tear in her eye, Jasper's eyes widened, Alice stopped bouncing and Edward started mumbling. I couldn't make out exactly what he was saying but it sounded like he was muttering about how it was just their minds playing tricks on them. However, warning bells went off in my head when I heard the name 'Bella'. Luckily, Abby got bored and started pulling on Emma's arm.

"Come on Emmie! I want to go play with the toys!" Emma looked at me quickly and I nodded and put her down, and both of them ran off to play with the crayons and coloring books that were seated against the wall. As soon as they were out of range I turned my attention to Edward, who was now in the middle of the group.

"Why did you all go freaky for a minute there?"

It was obvious none of them wanted to answer, so I looked directly at him.

"You were mumbling something, I only caught the word 'Bella'. Want to explain?"

Edward sighed before looking up at me, and I was shocked by the tears that were gathering in his eyes, one single tear slipped down as he began to speak.

"Bella was my best friend. She was my life, and she was kidnapped when we were 13. The reason we all got 'so freaky' as you call it, was because Emma is a carbon copy of what Bella looked like at that age."

Warning bells were now screaming at me, but I had to be sure.

"Do you have a picture of her?"

Edward nodded and took out his wallet before handing me an extremely beat up picture. As soon as I looked at it, I collapsed in my chair. Staring back at me, with her arms around Edward, was Madison.

"Oh my god."

* * *

TBC! Hehe. I've had this planned FOREVER. What do you guys think!?


	12. Chapter 12

Title: Never Known

Chapter 12

Author: Britt

Disclaimer: I own Paige, Emma, Abby, and Alex.

Chapter Summary: This is present day…Bella is 22, Paige is 23, Emma and Abby are 7. Edward and Alice are 22. Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper are 23.

* * *

Edward

My family was insane, that was all there was to say about it. Alice had been bouncing even more than normal. When I asked her why she was so excited, she had simply shrugged and said she had a good feeling.

"Is there a reason why you're all crowded around my desk?"

Before anyone could respond a little bundle of energy bounded over and started talking at a speed to only which I had ever heard Alice talk.

"Hi! I'm 7! My name isn't 7 though, it's Abby! I'm in 2nd grade! My first day was last week and this girl, she thought she was cool and she was wearing a BROWN shirt! Who wears brown anymore!?"

I snorted slightly as I heard Paige try to calm her active daughter down.

My eyes were for some reason drawn to the little one who was hiding against Paige. I immediately noticed that the little girl used her hair as a curtain to hide herself, something that Bella used to do. My heart broke as it usually did when I thought of Bella. Today was her 22nd birthday. I zoned out as Alice tried to get Emma (who Paige had introduced earlier) to talk.

"Alice is my middle name."

One of the two sweetest voices I've ever heard said. All of a sudden I felt fiercely protective of the little brunette girl whose face I had yet to even see.

I watched as Emma slowly moved her hair away from her face…and I thought my heart literally stopped. I heard a collective gasp among my family, but I ignored it. There, staring back at me was an almost identical face of Bella Swan.

I barely heard Paige ask me what was wrong as the two little ones went off to play but I heard enough to know she asked me what was wrong and why I had been mumbling (apparently I had said the identical face of Bella Swan out loud).

"Bella was my best friend. She was my life, and she was kidnapped when we were 13. The reason we all got 'so freaky' as you call it, was because Emma is a carbon copy of what Bella looked like at that age."

I saw a look of what could almost be called as recognition cross over Paige's face before she asked me if I had a picture of Bella. I simply nodded and pulled out the picture of Bella that I kept with me at all times.

"Oh my god."

I looked at Paige intently and I noticed that my family was doing the same thing.

"What?" I asked her, after watching her for several minutes as her eyes and her finger traced the worn photo.

Paige finally looked up at us and I was surprised to see tears filling her eyes. Before a single tear could fall she seemed to put herself back together and handed the picture back to me, which I immediately put back in my wallet because I didn't want to lose it.

"CLASS!"

I internally cursed the professor when he called the class to order.

"I'll explain later." I heard Paige mutter before the two little girls ran over to her. Abby climbed up on Paige's lap while Emma stood in between Paige and I. I couldn't help but state at her. I smiled slightly at the blush the graced her cheeks. I nudged her and opened my arms, asking her silently if she wanted to sit with me.

Emma smiled and raised her arms so I could pick her up. I smiled again and scooped her into my arms. I caught a whiff of her hair and again my heart jolted. Her hair smelled just like Bella's used too…strawberries. I couldn't help but grin as Emma buried herself into my arms. A small part of my heart healed itself and my arms instinctively tightened around the little one in my arms. I honestly wasn't sure if I could let Emma go.

* * *

Class went by too quickly with Emma still cuddled in my arms, drawing on a piece of notebook paper as I pretended to listen to the professor.

"Ready Ems?" I heard Paige ask and I felt Emma bury herself into my chest and shake her head. Though it was muffled, it was clear what Emma said to Paige in response.

"No! I wanna stay with Eddie!"

Normally I HATED when people called me Eddie, but Emma already had me wrapped around her little finger and I just thought it was adorable when she said it.

I smiled down at Emma before pulling away slightly.

"How about I give your Aunt Paige my number and she can give it to your mommy, that way you can call me anytime and if she needs someone to watch you she can call me, and you can hang out with me and keep me company. Does that sound okay?"

Emma grinned at me.

"Yay! Thanks Eddie!"

I was extremely surprised when Emma kissed my cheek before getting off of my lap and going over and talking to Abby.

"I have a better idea."

I turned my attention to Paige with a quirked eyebrow.

"What's your idea?"

Paige smiled at my family and I before answering.

"I have a lot to explain to you but I cannot do it here and not in front of the girls."

I nodded my head, still slightly confused as she handed Alice a piece of paper.

"That has my cell phone number and my address on it. I'll be home by 4:45 tonight. Either call me or come by tonight at 5:15, we'll talk then."

Before we could respond Paige was leaving with the girls.

"Are we going?"

Emmett asked and Alice answered before I could.

"Yes, we're going! She knows something and I want to know what it is!"

I nodded my head, agreeing completely with Alice. I had to know what was going on. And I had to know soon.

* * *

TBC! I promise what you want to see is soon!!! Just hang in there! Things are starting to look up!


	13. Chapter 13

Title: Never Known

Chapter 13

Author: Britt

Disclaimer: I own Paige, Emma, Abby, and Alex.

Chapter Summary: This is present day…Bella is 22, Paige is 23, Emma and Abby are 7. Edward and Alice are 22. Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper are 23.

Author's Note: Any Bella-Work related stuff is directly my job. Lol. I write while I'm at work so yeah, there ya go. lol

* * *

Bella

Days that I had classes plus work sucked! I had two classes and then a six hour shift at work. And to top it all off it was my 22nd birthday. My phone rang at work and I held my hand up to Angela (Whom worked with me) to hang on and answered it quickly.

"Thank you for calling Triple A, this is Madison how can I help you?"

"Hey Madi, it's me. What time do you get off work tonight?"

I looked at my schedule that was posted up on the side of my cubicle before answering.

"I work until nine tonight, why?"

"Okay, I'll see you later, okay?"

I rolled my eyes even though Paige couldn't see me.

"Not even a happy birthday for your little sister?"

I heard Paige laugh but it was a tense, strained laugh. I wondered what was wrong but didn't have a chance to ask.

"Happy Birthday Mads! Gotta go! Love you! Bye!"

Before I could respond a dial tone sounded in my ear.

"Is everything okay?"

I turned my chair around to face Angela and shrugged honestly.

"I honestly do not know. Paige is acting all weird."

Angela smiled sympathetically.

"I'm sure everything is fine."

I nodded, though I didn't believe it.

"Yeah, you're probably right."

* * *

Paige

As I hung up with my sister, my stomach dropped. I realized that it was the first time I had ever lied to Madison, and I didn't feel good about it. I hated that I couldn't tell her everything that was running through my mind, but I just couldn't. I had to make sure these people were who I really thought they were, and not someone who was basically a trick from James. I had to be sure before I put my sister through that.

Madison may not be my biological sister, but in every other way she really was. I loved her as one and I would do anything to protect her.

"Emma, what's wrong?"

My thoughts were broken by my daughter's voice and I looked in the rear-view mirror and saw Abby trying to get Emma's attention. Emma was just staring off into space, watching the trees fly by on our way home.

"Emma?" I asked and she seemed to snap out of it.

"Sorry Aunt Paige."

I smiled softly.

"You okay kiddo?"

She nodded her head.

"Yes. I just miss mommy and I want to tell her all about Eddie."

I winced, how do you tell a child not to mention her new friends to her mother?

* * *

It was 5:10 and I was wracked with nerves. Alice had text messaged me earlier and said that they would be here at 5:15 sharp. I had tried to get Emma and Abby to stay upstairs when the group got here…didn't work out so well on my end. I ended up compromising, yes, I compromised with my niece and my daughter.

Emma and Abby could say hi to everyone and then they had to stay upstairs until I called them down. Luckily over the years Madison and I had figured out where all the cameras that James had set up where and where they pointed at (thank god for house sitting for them one weekend). The front door had a camera on it but it couldn't see the driveway. It only saw a car pulling in when it pulled into the garage. So as long as you didn't park in the garage, the camera couldn't see it.

Luckily, I had remembered to take the pictures of Madison down while Abby and Emma had been changing into their play clothes.

The girls and I were currently playing in the front yard that way we could go in the back door (no camera thankfully) so that James didn't see everyone walking in.

"EDDIE!" I heard Emma yell. I took a deep breath and turned around, waiting to face what I had to tell everyone…and what I needed to know.

* * *

Edward

"EDDIE!" As soon as I stepped out of Emmett's jeep, I was knocked back a few steps by a brunette tornado. I smiled and picked the little one up and twirled her around before settling her on my hip.

"Hi!"

I smiled as Abby waved at the group before turning her attention back to her Barbies.

"Abby! Get your dolls and let's go in the back door."

Abby pouted and for a minute she looked like she was going to argue, but apparently the look on Paige's face told her not too because she did as she was asked, though she grumbled about it.

"Follow me."

I continued to carry Emma as we followed Paige and Abby into the house. I thought it was slightly odd that we were going in the backdoor, but I wasn't sure how she ran her house so I decided not to comment. The living room was gorgeous (Alice squealed, so that should be more than enough evidence). The living room had dark gray painted walls, large comfortable sofas and dark wood tables. There were pictures on the walls of the girls in different stages of their lives. It looked like several pictures had been taken down, but I didn't question it.

"Make yourself at home."

She smiled at us before turning her attention to the little ones.

"Alright you two upstairs while I talk to the group."

Emma tried to bury her head into my neck but I put her down. She gave me an adorable pout and it was almost impossible to stay strong, but luckily I managed.

"You need to listen to your aunt sweetheart. I'll say goodbye before I leave, okay?"

Emma nodded and followed Abby up the stairs. As soon as they were out of earshot (Paige made sure to listen for a door to shut), she turned to me.

"What's your friend who was kidnapped full name?"

I was slightly taken aback by how she was progressing with the questions almost immediately, but I answered anyway.

"Isabella Marie Swan, though she told everyone to call her Bella. Today would actually be her 22nd birthday. Her parents are Renee and Charlie Swan. None of us have ever given up looking for her."

I saw Paige's eyes widen at the mention of Bella's birthday.

"What do you know Paige?"

Paige took a deep breath before answering.

"I know where Bella is."

* * *

TBC! I know! I'm evil for leaving it here! But I couldn't help it! It needed to end here! I promise you're getting several people's point of view in the next chapter :D. PLEASE REVIEW!


	14. Chapter 14

Title: Never Known

Chapter 14

Author: Britt

Disclaimer: I own Paige, Emma, Abby, and Alex.

Chapter Summary: This is present day…Bella is 22, Paige is 23, Emma and Abby are 7. Edward and Alice are 22. Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper are 23.

* * *

**Edward**

"I know where Bella is."

My heart stopped when I heard those words. I looked at my family and their faces mirrored my own. Alice and Rosalie had tears in their eyes and I felt mine welling up as well. Emmett looked shocked and Jasper was smiling.

It was several moments before I could speak, but when I finally did, it was only one word.

"Where?"

Paige took a deep breath before answering.

"You may want to sit down because this is a long story."

I couldn't help but glare at her.

"Tell me where Bella is now!"

I felt Jasper's hand on my shoulder, trying to calm me down, but I shrugged him away.

"Edward calm down!"

I glared at Rosalie before turning my attention to Paige.

"Where?!"

Before she could answer I heard little feet running down the stairs.

"Girls!"

Emma and Abby ignored here and threw open the door.

"MOMMY!" "AUNT MADI!"

I heard the girls's voices shout and I assumed that Emma's mother and the girl's aunt had come in together. I noticed Paige's eyes get extremely large before she muttered under her breath.

"Shit."

* * *

**Bella**

"Madi?" I finished my call and turned around to face Angela.

"What's up Ang?"

She simply smiled.

"Go home."

I shook my head.

"I cant. I'll get fired if they catch me."

Angela groaned.

"How many occurrences do you have?"

"2"

Angela grinned.

"Make the hours up."

I grinned.

"Is Sam here?"

She nodded. I grinned and ran back to talk to Sam who approved the schedule change.

"You out of here?"

I nodded and kissed Angela's cheek.

"Thanks Angela! Love ya!"

She grinned and blew a kiss before shooing me out. I thought about calling Paige to see if she wanted me to pick up dinner, but I decided against it. I figured we'd order in.

As I jumped into my car I felt a weird pulling sensation coming from the direction I was driving towards my house. The feeling felt familiar, but I couldn't place where I had felt it before. My favorite song came on the radio so it was easy to ignore.

_She never slows down_

_She doesn't know why but_

_She knows that when_

_She's all alone feels_

_Like it's all coming down_

_She won't turn around_

_The shadows are long_

_And she fears if she cries_

_That first tear_

_The tears will not stop_

_Raining down_

_So stand in the rain_

_Stand your ground_

_Stand up when it's all crashing down_

_You stand through the pain_

_You won't drown_

_And one day what's lost can be found_

_You stand in the rain_

_She won't make a sound_

_Alone in this fight with herself_

_And the fears whispering_

_If she stands, she'll fall down_

_She wants to be found but_

_The only way out is through_

_everything she's running from_

_Wants to give up and lie down_

_So stand in the rain_

_Stand your ground_

_Stand up when it's all crashing down_

_You stand through the pain_

_You won't drown_

_And one day what's lost can be found_

_You stand in the rain_

_So stand in the rain_

_Stand your ground_

_Stand up when it's all crashing down_

_Stand through the pain_

_You won't drown_

_And one day what's lost can be found_

_So stand in the rain_

_Stand your ground_

_Stand up when it's all crashing down_

_You stand through the pain_

_You won't drown_

_And one day what's lost can be found_

_You stand in the rain_

I continued to sing until I pulled into the driveway. I immediately noticed the large jeep that was sitting in front of the house. I got nervous for a minute thinking that James was here, but when I took a closer look at it, I realized it definitely wasn't his new car. I saw that the mud on it was caked on and the tires looked as if they were used for off- roading, something James would definitely never do. So I just chalked it up to Paige having someone over or Alex got a new set of wheels, either way it wasn't a big deal.

As I opened the door I didn't even make it a step inside before I was thrown onto my back (Yes, my daughter and god-daughter knocked me over) by the balls of energy known as Emma and Abby.

"Mommy!" "Aunt Madi!"

I laughed slightly and hugged them both, tickling their sides lightly.

"Hi girls! How are my babies?"

Emma and Abby both smiled and kissed one of my cheeks before Emma started talking and bouncing.

"Mommy! You gotta meet my new best friend!"

I quirked an eyebrow at my little one, shooting my god-daughter a look as well. Abby didn't look upset or anything so I was assuming that they didn't have a fight.

"I thought Abby was your best friend?"

Emma rolled her eyes at me. I internally winced; Emma was turning out to be way too much like me.

"Emma's my little best friend mommy! My big best friend is…"

Emma was cut off by Paige running out (yes we were still on the porch) and screaming.

"EMILY ALICE! ABIGIAL MARIE! UPSTAIRS!"

Emma and Abby both stood up and ran inside and up the stairs. I looked at Paige in confusion.

"What the hell was that about?"

Paige winced before holding her hand out to help me up (I was still seated on the porch).

"I have something's to show you." She commented before dragging me into the living room.

"I believe you know each other." She told me before she turned me around and green eyes met my own, green eyes I knew, green eyes that I could never forget.

Green eyes that belonged to Edward Cullen.

"Oh my god."

* * *

TBC! Next chapter will be up soon. I'm really into this fic and these chapters are being written and posted regularly. Please thank me with a review. Reviewer will get hugs and kisses from their favorite Cullen Boy (or girl!). Also I'm going to start bribing people to review...lol. I've got up to chapter 22 written. I have up to chapter 20 on my ff dot betad and just waiting for me to post. Right now I have 130 reviews. However this story is on 95 alerts lists. If you can get me up to 175 reviews as soon as it's done, I'll post the next chapter. If that happens to be tomorrow, then I'll post again tomorrow. If I don't get up to 175 reviews (which is a lot I know but I'm striving here), then I'll post again on Wednesday.


	15. Chapter 15

Title: Never Known

Chapter 15

Author: Britt

Disclaimer: I own Paige, Emma, Abby, and Alex.

Chapter Summary: This is present day…Bella is 22, Paige is 23, Emma and Abby are 7. Edward and Alice are 22. Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper are 23.

Author's Note: Things are going to start progressing finally. :). I'm hopefully going to be posting two chapters a week. So please please review!

* * *

**Edward**

Paige stood there, her face pale, for several minutes before she seemed to snap out of it and she stalked off. I could hear her yell at Emma and Abby to get upstairs. I looked at Alice who simply shrugged her petite shoulders.

Before I could think to question what was going on Paige walked into the room dragging a small woman whose back was turned away from us.

"I believe you know each other."

The small woman was turned around and my eyes widened and I heard gasps behind me. Staring me in the face was non other than Bella Swan.

"Oh my god."

* * *

**Paige**

I watched as Madison's eyes widened as she took in Edward's face. She slowly turned her head to face me, silently asking me if she was awake or not. I stepped over to her and put my hand on her shoulder.

"No Madi, your not dreaming."

* * *

**Edward**

I couldn't stop staring at Bella. I barely heard Paige tell her that she wasn't dreaming, though I did note her call Bella 'Madi' so I was clued in now on who was Emma and Abby's 'aunt'.

I couldn't take it anymore. As soon as she turned back to face me and I saw the tears welling up in her eyes, I snapped.

"Bella." I could barely recognize my own voice as it came out on a strangled sob. I grabbed Bella and crushed her to my chest. I heard Alice, Emmett and Rosalie sobbing behind me as Jasper was trying to calm them down.

I felt the wetness on my shirt so I knew that Bella was crying as well.

"Edward." She gasped into my chest and I kissed her forehead.

"Shh, love. I'm here and I'm never letting you go again."

I felt sobs wrack her tiny form and mine followed suit. I couldn't keep myself from crying, and honestly, I didn't care if anyone saw me. She was finally back in my arms, and I was never letting her go again, I made her that promise and I would do whatever I could to keep it.

Finally after what only seemed like seconds I felt a tap on my shoulder and looked up to see Alice. I hated to let her go but I wasn't the only one who had lost her.

"There's a few other people here to see you."

I whispered and let her go. I had barely released her hands before she was grabbed into a fierce hug.

"Bella."

I smiled as I watched my tiny sister embrace my tiny love. I couldn't take my eyes off of her. Even with tears streaming down her face as my sister was wrapped around her, she was still the most gorgeous woman I had ever seen.

"Give me some time Alice!"

I smiled as Emmett finally got too impatient and instead of waiting for Alice to release her, he simply picked Bella up and cradled her in his arms. I heard him muttering something but couldn't make out what he was saying.

"We found out." I looked down and put my arm around my sister who curled into my side.

"That we did."

Finally Emmett released her and Rosalie and Jasper both jumped at her, hugging her in between the two of them. I smiled as Rosalie kissed her forehead. Rosalie had always been like a big sister to Bella, and it was obvious she was glad to have her little sister back.

Finally I couldn't take it anymore and I pulled her away from Rosalie and back into my arms.

She was finally back and it took everything in me not to pull her face to mine and crush our lips together. I refrained, but just barely.

After what seemed like mere minutes Alice broke the silence.

"We need to call mom and dad…and Renee and Charlie."

Before I could comprehend what was going on Bella shot out of my arms like she had been burned and shook her head.

"NO!"

For the first time since we had seen her, Bella looked positively horrified.

"You…you can't!'

I looked at her in confusion.

"Why?"

She shot Paige a frightened look before answering.

"You just can't."

I stared at the woman who had held my heart for as long as I could remember. Her eyes had changed. They were still the gorgeous brown that they had always been, but the emotion behind them was different. There was pain behind them that was almost unbearable. I needed to know what was going on so I could take the pain away.

"Bella, what happened?"

* * *

TBC! Omg you guys have no idea how much I love you right now! So since I got 33 reviews last chapter (and a few more for other chapters)...I'm going to start bribing people again. lol. I'll update every day if I can get a ton of reviews for it :). If I get *Thinks* 220 before Wednesday I'll update before then...if not...I'll update again on wednesday. I love all my readers and reviewers! You guys rock!


	16. Chapter 16

Title: Never Known

Chapter 16

Author: Britt

Disclaimer: I own Paige, Emma, Abby, and Alex.

Chapter Summary: This is present day…Bella is 22, Paige is 23, Emma and Abby are 7. Edward and Alice are 22. Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper are 23.

Author's Note: Sorry I didn't show Bella's entire reaction to seeing the gang again. I'll most likely put her point of view into a flashback later in the fic. However I hate when I'm reading a fic and I have to basically re-read the same chapter twice just from other's points of view and that's a whole update...it honestly drives me nuts. So if you really want to see it, I can either slip it into a flashback or make a one-shot of it. Just let me know.

* * *

**Bella**

I couldn't believe who I was seeing. The people who I had lost when I was 16...well...most of them...were standing in front of me and all I wanted to do was break down and never let them go.

* * *

I took a deep breath before answering Edward's question.

"I don't think you want to know."

* * *

**Edward**

I stared at her, my eyes pleading.

"Please Bella."

Bella turned to Paige, seemingly silently communicating through their eyes before turning back to face my family and I.

"You may want to sit down."

My family all sat down in unison while I remained standing. Bella gave me a look that I had known well while growing up and I grudgingly sat down. I heard Emmett behind me snicker slightly and mutter 'whipped' under his breath before Rosalie smacked him upside the head.

"I'm not going into details right now because of little ears upstairs. The gist of it behind that both Paige and I were kidnapped within days of each other by the same couple. They forged documents somehow including birth certificates and social security cards. So they illegally say that Paige and I are sisters and we are the children out of kidnappers.

We are watched constantly by people, cameras, our phones are tapped and 'surprise inspections.' The bad thing about it is, is that what I just told you is just the tip of the ice berg."

Tears were rolling down Alice and Rosalie's faces, Emmett was glaring at the wall, Jasper was silent and I had stood up again and was currently pacing. I turned my head so I could look her directly in the eye while I asked what I needed to know. Bella was never a good liar so I knew her eyes would give her away.

"Did they hit you?"

I watched her wince and my blood boiled.

"Yes, he hits us."

I heard the present tense in her answer and my fists clenched.

Before I could make a comment I heard Alice gasp. I turned to face her and saw that she was staring at Bella as if she had never seen her before.

"Bella?"

Bella smiled sadly and nodded, apparently already knowing what Alice was silently talking about. I looked around and saw that everyone else looked as confused as I did.

"What?!" I asked, my voice showing my irritation more than I would like.

Bella smiled another sad smile, this time directed at me.

"Emma and Abby are biologically sisters. They have the same father. Paige and I were both raped by a friend of the people who kidnapped us. She had Abby and then two weeks later I gave birth to Emma. Neither girl knows about the kidnapping, the rape, or the fact that they are sisters. We will tell them eventually…when they are much…much older."

By the time Bella finished, Alice, Rosalie and Emmett were sobbing, Jasper was livid and I was silently crying while trying to control my temper.

"Oh god Bella." I croaked out before pulling her back into my arms and sobbing into her hair.

I barely heard her trying to calm me down over me and my family's sobs.

* * *

"Bella, why didn't you call anyone?"

I was seated on the couch and had Bella cradled in my lap. She looked at Rosalie (who had been the one to ask one of the hundreds of questions that were running through my head) sadly.

"Our kidnappers have spies everywhere watching us. When we were first taken we had a plan but then we had the girls and everything changed. Basically if we run away, he will report the girls as kidnapped."

"How can they do that?"

I saw Bella look down, however Paige was the one to answer.

"They threatened to kill us and the girls if we didn't sign custody papers. If we run away, they will file the custody papers and then report the girls as kidnapped. Basically we'll get thrown in jail for 'kidnapping' our own children."

I stared at the two women in astonishment. They had both been through so much and yet still kept their heads up.

"What can we do to help?"

Bella shook her head.

"Nothing."

She was so independent! Before I could comment, Alice jumped in.

"Bella I know you want to keep the girls safe, but will you at least call Charlie and Renee and tell them you're alright?"

* * *

**Bella**

I knew realistically it was stupid to do, but I couldn't help the little girl inside of me who desperately wanted to hear her mommy and daddy's voices, so I nodded.

"Dial the number on your phone though."

Alice nodded happily and pulled out her cell phone. She groaned when she heard the generic voicemail saying the phone was off and the person had a voicemail box that was not set up yet.

"Bells, I'm going to call my mom and see if she knows where they are."

I nodded as she was dialing.

"Hello?" The phone was on speaker and my breath caught as I heard Esme's voice.

"Hi Mom. Quick question. Do you know where Renee or Charlie are?"

"Hello sweetheart, Actually your father and I are with them right now."

My heart raced as Alice looked at me. I nodded and mouthed to tell Esme to put it on speaker.

"Mom, put your phone on speaker and hand it to Renee."

"Hello Alice."

The tears finally fell as I heard my mother's voice for the first time in almost 9 years.

Alice handed me the phone and I took a breath before choking out.

"Hi mom."

* * *

TBC! Please Review! I know, it was another short one, and I'll explain my reasoning for that. When I'm reading a fic I'd much rather see several updates a week even if they are short, versus waiting 2 and 3 weeks for an update but they being long. Shorter chapters=More updates. I'm not going to bribe for reviews this time because I wont be able to update until Wednesday...stupid job and stupid school...but I really hope everyone keeps reviewing. :). Thanks to those who have reviewed!


	17. Chapter 17

Title: Never Known

Chapter 17

Author: Britt

Disclaimer: I own Paige, Emma, Abby, and Alex.

Chapter Summary: This is present day…Bella is 22, Paige is 23, Emma and Abby are 7. Edward and Alice are 22. Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper are 23.

* * *

**Edward**

"Hi mom."

I heard four gasps as they heard Bella's voice.

"BELLA?!" They all cried.

"Yeah, it's me." Renee started screaming and blubbering Bella's name.

"How?" I could see that Bella was very close to falling apart so I pulled her flush against my chest and ran my fingers through her hair, desperately trying to soothe her.

"Renee, it's Edward. We have Bella with us. She's okay."

Renee and my mother continued to sob as did Bella into my chest. Finally I heard the phone switching hands before Charlie's voice choked out his daughter's name. Bella pulled away from my chest when she heard her father's voice.

"Hi daddy." It was obvious that Charlie was trying to hold back tears and luckily he succeeded.

"Baby girl, where are you?"

Bella cried louder.

"I can't tell you daddy. It's too dangerous."

"Baby, are you okay?"

Bella finally couldn't handle it and broke down in my arms in loud sobs. I quickly took the phone away from her before catching Paige's eye. As I read what Paige was mouthing to me, I smiled and nodded.

"All four of you come to our place. We'll explain it then."

Renee and my mother sobbed louder in the background.

"We'll be there as soon as we can Edward. We love you Bella."

"Love you too daddy."

I hung up and hugged Bella to me, but she pushed me away.

"Why did you tell them to come here!?"

I looked at her in confusion.

"Don't you want to see all of them?"

Before she could respond, Paige put her hand on Bella's shoulder.

"Mads, we need help if we're ever going to get the girls away from their insane asses. We'll figure it out okay. You and I sis…we're in this together. Always."

Bella nodded her head but was cut off by two little voices screaming identically.

"MOMMY!"

Bella and Paige's heads immediately snapped out. Bella wiped her eyes quickly as they saw the little ones running down the stairs. Emma threw herself into Bella's arms (who was still seated on my lap) and sobbed. Bella immediately jumped off of my lap and cradled Emma in her arms.

"Baby, what's wrong?" She cooed. I noticed that Abby was staring at Emma sadly, but wasn't crying like her sis…cousin was.

"Aunt Madi." Bella turned towards Abby with Emma still in her arms.

"Yes sweetheart?"

Abby looked down before replying.

"Emma fell asleep upstairs and she had a nightmare."

Bella winced and continued to try and calm the little one in her arms.

"Shh, baby it's okay. Everything is okay."

"Momma, please don't leave me and go to heaven. Stay with me."

I couldn't believe Emma's words, they made my heart break and almost made me violently ill.

"Oh baby, I'm not going anywhere."

Emma pushed away from Bella and screamed.

"I SAW HIM HURT YOU!"

Bella winced and got down on her knees to hug the little brunette who was a carbon copy of her when she was a child.

"Baby, that was four years ago. We don't live there anymore. Everything's okay, alright?"

Emma nodded and cuddled into Bella's chest before turning her head to where her eyes met mine. Her tears stopped almost immediately and she grinned.

"EDDIE!"

Before I could even smile, Emma had jumped into my arms.

"Momma! This is my new best friend Eddie that I tried to tell you about before Aunt Paige yelled at us earlier."

Bella smiled and ran out of the room quickly before re-entering with a camera in her hand and clicking a picture before Emma or I had time to move.

"Adorable."

She smiled and I couldn't help but smile back.

"Momma?"

"Yes baby?"

Emma held a cell phone in her hand that the screen was lit up on."

"Your phone is ringing."

Bella smiled lovingly at her daughter.

"Who does it say is calling?"

"Grandpa."

Bella winced and grabbed the phone from Emma.

"Girls upstairs now. Everyone else…do not say a word." I noticed she threw an extra glare to Emmett who nodded back sheepishly. I nodded my head as well and watched as Bella and Paige crowded around the phone.

* * *

**Bella**

"Speaker?" I nodded and hit the answer button along with the speaker button at the same time.

"Hello?"

"Madison?" I winced, he did not sound at all happy.

"Hey dad."

"Where is your sister?" He sneered. I noticed Edward's fists clench and I smiled sadly, trying to tell him with my eyes that everything was okay.

"She's sitting right next to me."

"Am I on speaker phone?"

"Yes. Hi dad." Paige answered before I even had the chance to open my mouth.

"Paige. Madison. Your mother and I are going out of town tomorrow and your mother wants to see you two and the girls before we leave." It was obvious by the way he said that Victoria wanted to see us that he could care less if he saw us or not, which was perfectly fine with me.

The less I saw either one of them, the better in my book. I hated the man, something I had never said before about anyone. I wasn't a hateful person, but in my life there were three people I hated. James, Victoria, and the man who raped Paige and I.

"What time do you two leave tomorrow?"

"Your mother and I leave at nine a.m. So we expect you and the girls to be here at six a.m. Is that understood?"

I nodded even though he couldn't see me.

"Yes, we'll be there tomorrow bright and early." I desperately wanted to say that we couldn't stay long since Paige and I both had classes and the girls had school. Normally I wouldn't mind them missing a day but they had missed the day today to go to class with Paige.

"You had better. We have some things to discuss."

Before I could respond James hung up. I looked at Paige and she looked as worried as I felt.

"This cannot be good."

* * *

TBC! Please review!


	18. Chapter 18

Title: Never Known

Chapter 18

Author: Britt

Disclaimer: I own Paige, Emma, Abby, and Alex.

Chapter Summary: This is present day…Bella is 22, Paige is 23, Emma and Abby are 7. Edward and Alice are 22. Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper are 23.

* * *

Bella

I hated that the night was ending but I knew it was inevitable. After I had gotten off of the phone with James, Emma and Abby had come downstairs and promptly fallen asleep. After we had put them to bed we decided that we all needed to go to sleep.

"I don't want to let you go." I smiled as I was cuddled into Edward's chest and his arms were wrapped tightly around me. It was like I was 13 again. I had honestly thought I had gotten over the crush that I had grown up with, but apparently I hadn't. The feelings were still there, only much stronger.

"I know Edward, but unfortunately we have to sleep since we all have classes tomorrow."

Edward pouted but nodded.

"What are your classes tomorrow?"

After comparing our schedules we realized that we all had an hour break at one p.m. so we arranged to meet the next day for lunch.

* * *

After several hugs and kisses, the Cullens and the Hales finally headed home, leaving Paige and I alone for the first time that night.

"Are you mad at me?" I heard Paige ask me and I shot her a confused glance.

"Why would I be mad at you?"

Paige looked at me guiltily.

"Because I invited them over here without consulting with you first."

I rolled my eyes and pulled my older sister into a tight hug.

"I'm grateful to you sis. Thank you."

Paige smiled her perfect smile.

"Really?"

I nodded.

"Yes, very. However, I'm also emotionally drained and I'm headed to bed. Night Paige."

* * *

It was way too early to be awake. The girls both looked like zombies this morning since they had been up late last night and were up early this morning.

"Why are we up so early?"

I smiled sympathetically down at my niece. My daughter had her head down on the table, trying to catch a few more moments of sleep.

"Grandpa James and Grandma Victoria are going out of town and they want to see us before they leave."

Abby's eyes widened and I was taken aback at the moment by how much she looked like Paige when she was unhappy about something.

"You mean we had to get up early just to see them!?"

I glared at my niece. Paige and I may not care for James and Victoria, for obvious reasons, but we had raised our children to treat others with respect, and that included people they didn't like.

"You know better than to talk like that Abigail Marie. Be nice young lady, understand me?"

Abby rolled her eyes but nodded.

"Yes Aunt Madi."

* * *

"My grandbabies!"

We had barely stopped the car before Victoria had the backdoor open and had pulled the girls into her arms.

"Hi Grandma." The girls said politely, thought it was obvious to anyone who knew them (which meant it was obvious to Paige and I) that they really were annoyed.

"Girls go with your grandmother for breakfast in the kitchen while I speak with your mothers for a minute."

The girls looked at both of us and we both nodded, giving our consent to leave us, which was rare. It was not often that we allowed either girl out of our site while in the presence of James and Victoria since neither of us trusted our children with our kidnappers.

"I have a surprise for you two."

I quirked an eyebrow, and James backhanded me. I wanted to yell out, but I knew from experience that it would be a bad idea in several ways if I did.

"What's the surprise, Dad?" Paige asked, though I could see the fire in her eyes. She was fiercely over protective over not only the girls, but me as well. I was her little sister for all intents and purposes, and she always felt terrible when I would get hurt. She felt it was her fault and the guilt would keep her up at night, something I had tried for several years to help her get over it.

James smiled a sadistic smile before grabbing each of us by the arm.

"Your mother wanted two new children so I got them for her. You two are in charge of them while we are gone. If either one isn't in top shape, or gone, I will kill you and your precious children. Is that understood?"

I ignored his threat, something that I had become akin to doing because it kept me from opening my mouth and screaming obscenities at him.

"Where are they?"

James grinned.

"Downstairs."

I didn't understand the satisfied look on his face, thought I guess I should have looking back on it.

"Victoria, Baby! Let's go! We have plans!"

Paige and I stood in shock as Victoria kissed our daughters heads, hugged us both and grabbed James hand as they both ran out the door.

"Girls go upstairs and go back to sleep. You're missing school today with us. I'll call them."

Neither girl had to be told twice as they stumbled upstairs to go back to bed.

"Ready?"

I shook my head but I steeled myself as I opened the door. As we walked down the stairs I immediately understood, and it made me sick.

"Oh my god." I whispered.

Paige turned to me. We were still too far up the stairs to see anyone or for anyone to see us, thankfully, as I needed to gather my composure before I went down and saw what I was sure awaiting us.

"What?" Tears filled my eyes as I looked into my sister's confused orbs.

"Why were we brought down here in the past Paige?"

Paige gasped as she realized what was going on.

I raced down the stairs with Paige hot on my heels and when we reached the stairs…

My heart broke.

* * *

TBC! Please review! I know, I'm evil, but you can probably guess what happened. I promise everything is going to turn out alright, just stick with me.


	19. Chapter 19

Title: Never Known

Chapter 19

Author: Britt

Disclaimer: I own Paige, Emma, Abby, and Alex.

Chapter Summary: This is present day…Bella is 22, Paige is 23, Emma and Abby are 7. Edward and Alice are 22. Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper are 23. (Takes place same time as Chapter 18)

* * *

Edward

"Ready for this?"

I groaned as I opened my eyes to see Alice sitting on my chest bouncing up and down, trying to get me to wake up.

"Alice what time is it?"

Alice grinned.

"6:30."

My eyes widened at an alarming rate.

"IN THE MORNING!?"

Alice rolled her eyes, still grinning, and nodded.

"Mom called and said that her, dad, Renee and Charlie would be here at 8 a.m. So get up and get in the shower. Rose and I are already reading, Jasper just got out of the shower, so as soon as you get out Rose will wake Emmett up. We only have so much hot water so hop to it!"

I grumbled but I knew it would do no good to argue as she would quite literally find a way to get me in the shower one way or another.

* * *

"Mom! Dad!" I grinned at my sister as she literally threw herself at my parents. I notice that Renee and Charlie came in looking around.

"Hey Chief. Hey Renee."

I hugged Renee tightly as soon as she flew into my arms. I could feel the tears soak through my shirt as I held her tighter. I noticed Alice hugging Charlie tightly as well. Renee and I had always been close as had Alice and Charlie. Big Forks Police Chief Charlie swan was wrapped around Alice's little finger just like the rest of us. That fact alone had gotten Alice out of A LOT of parking tickets.

"Where is she?"

I turned my attention back to Renee and smiled.

"At her house I'm assuming. We're meeting her for lunch on campus and then we're bringing her back here after class so you can see her."

Renee's eyes widened.

"I have to wait until tonight to see my daughter who I haven't seen in 9 years?!"

I nodded sheepishly but my phone ringing cut off any verbal response. I looked at my caller I.D. and grinned when I saw who it was.

"Hi BELLA." I said loudly, effectively cutting all other talking off, but my grin faded when I heard Bella's almost panicked voice.

* * *

Bella

"Oh my god." My heart was shattered at the site in front of me. Two young girls were lying on the beds sobbing. There was blood everywhere…it broke my heart.

As soon as the younger girl saw us she sobbed in fear. Paige looked at me, silently asking me what we should do. I smiled reassuringly before turning my attention to the young girls. Luckily I was a psychology major.

"I'm Madison. This is Paige. I promise we're not going to hurt you. We're here to help you. I'm going to start by cleaning you up, is that okay?"

The younger looking girl, she couldn't be any older than 13, where the older looking girl looked to be about 15. They surprisingly looked similar and I wondered briefly if they were related.

"Madi, we need wash cloths, towels, and clean clothes."

I nodded and ran up the stairs and whipped out my cell phone, dialing Edward's number that he had given me last night.

"Hi BELLA." I smiled slightly since I figured he had said it that loud as to get everyone's attention.

"Edward, I can't meet you for lunch, we had an emergency and I have to take care of it. Call you later, Love you, Bye."

I hung up quickly and ran around to grab the materials before racing downstairs.

* * *

Edward

I stared at my phone in part shock and part confusion. Shock because Bella said she loved me (No it wasn't meant the way that I wished she would mean it, but hey a guy could dream right!?) and part confusion to what the emergency was.

"What happened?"

I shrugged, honestly having not the faintest idea.

"She said she'd call us later because there was an emergency."

Alice looked worried.

"Is she okay?"

I shrugged again.

"I don't know. She didn't give me a chance to say or ask anything before she hung up."

I saw my families' eyes and they were all wide with fear.

"Should we go over there?"

I shook my head.

" No, not yet. If we haven't heard from her by tonight, then we will go and check on them."

* * *

Bella

"Can you tell me your names?" I asked the two girls who were now lying together while Paige cleaned up the other bed.

"My name is Stacy." The younger girl answered. "She's my older cousin Amy."

I nodded my head before finishing cleaning the girls up.

"We'll be right back girls. Paige and I need to check on our daughters."

I motioned for Paige to follow me up the stairs.

* * *

As soon as we got up the stairs I closed the door and looked at Paige.

"It's time. I refuse to let those two go through the same hell that we have gone through these past years. We need to get them the morning after pill as well. Did you bag the clothes and the sheets?"

Paige nodded and I sighed.

"Then it's time to take all of us to the police."

Paige quirked an eyebrow at me.

"What about James and his connections?"

I smiled and handed Paige a business card.

"Angela gave this to me yesterday. Ben's Uncle was a detective in L.A. for 30 years before transferring out here two weeks ago. Ben said we could trust him."

Paige smiled, hope lighting her eyes for the fight time since I had met her.

"Let's do it."

* * *

TBC! I know these chapters are slightly short, but they're coming out every three to four days so please be kind. *Puppy dog eyes*. Seriously, this is ridiculous how many chapters ahead of myself I am. Lol. Anyway, please please please review!

Note: I am going to have to start bribing again because my reviews have been really low recently. I went from almost 45 reviews per chapter (when I was bribing) to around 13. That made me extremely sad. So I wont be updating until I get 400 reviews. If I don't get those by Saturday then I'll update then. But as for updating in the middle of the week, not unless I get some reviews. I HATE bribing but it makes me sad to see how many alerts this fic is on and no reviews.


	20. Chapter 20

**Title: Never Known**

**Chapter 20**

**Author: Britt**

**Disclaimer: I own Paige, Emma, Abby, and Alex.**

**Chapter Summary: This is present day…Bella is 22, Paige is 23, Emma and Abby are 7. Edward and Alice are 22. Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper are 23.**

**Warning: Bella says a bad word. lol**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I HAVE WRITTEN UP TO CHAPTER 26 RIGHT NOW. MY BETA WILL BE GETTING CHAPTERS 25 AND 26 TONIGHT (YES CASS, I'M SENDING THEM IN A FEW HOURS). HOWEVER, THE FIC WILL ONLY BE AT THE MOST 35 CHAPTERS LONG...PROBABLY ONLY AROUND 30 THOUGH. HOWEVER, I WOULD BE WILLING TO PUT UP A SEQUEL IF ANYONE IS INTERESTED. IF YOU ARE, PLEASE LET ME KNOW IN A REVIEW. IF ENOUGH PEOPLE WANT IT, I'LL WRITE ONE.**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE 2: I'LL BE UPDATING EVERY SATURDAY NOW UNLESS I GET ENOUGH REVIEWS. AS I'M UPLOADING THIS I HAVE 385 REVIEWS... I DIDN'T HIT MY GOAL LAST CHAPTER BUT IF I CAN GET UP TO 435 REVIEWS I'LL UPDATE AS SOON AS I HIT THAT. IF NOT, I'LL UPDATE NEXT SATURDAY. THANKS TO THOSE WHO ARE REVIEWING EVERY CHAPTER! I LOVE YOU GUYS!**

* * *

Bella

"We're going to get you two back to your parents as soon as possible, but we're going to need your help okay?"

The two girls nodded their heads, both trying hard not to cry. I smiled at their courage.

"I called my friend to watch our kids so Paige is going to stay with you while I drop them off. Then I'll come back and we'll get you two taken care of, okay?"

Stacy nodded while Amy looked at me with an almost calculating look.

"Why are you helping us?"

I smiled sadly.

"Because I was taken by those two horrid people when I was 13, Paige was 14. We were put through more than I care to admit over the years and I refuse to let anyone else have their childhoods stolen from them because of those two sick fucks."

I answered her simply before holding out my hand. Amy smiled and grabbed it, as I squeezed gently before releasing her.

"I'm going to take the girls to Angela's and I'll be back."

I told Paige before walking up the stairs.

* * *

An hour later and I was pulling back into the driveway where Paige, Stacy and Amy were all seated on the front porch waiting. I parked the jeep and jumped out of the car, handing each girl a pill and a bottle of water.

"What's this?"

I winced, but luckily Amy answered for me.

"It's the morning after pill Stace."

Luckily Stacy knew (I didn't want to know how) what it was and just nodded before taking the pill quickly and downing it with her bottle of water.

"Madison?"

"Yeah?"

"Is Madison your real name? You said you and Paige were taken a long time ago and when they took us they said they were 're-naming' us Alexandria and Olivia."

I smiled at how perceptive Stacy was.

"Paige's real name is actually Paige, mine is Isabella."

Stacy smiled.

"Isabella is a pretty name."

I laughed loudly.

"I actually hated it growing up. My nickname was Bella."

* * *

Paige

"Mads, you should probably let the Cullens know that we're headed to the police department."

I saw her nod and send a quick text before putting her phone away.

"Ready?"

All three nodded before we all headed towards the jeep. Madison jumped into the passenger seat, the two younger girls settled into the back seat, and I climbed into the driver's seat.

"Ready?" I asked again, though I was really asking Madison. Luckily she was the one who answered.

"Yes, let's get this over with."

* * *

Edward

It had been a long, slow day. The parents were anxious to see Bella and the students (I refused to call us kids even in my mind) were anxious because the adults were.

The beeping of my phone that indicating a text message broke the heavy silence. I read the text and as I did my eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"What's it say?"

I looked at my family for a minute before looking down to read the text.

"It says '_Headed to Maryland Heights Police Department. Call you later_.'

"Why would she go to the police station?"

I shrugged but any verbal response I had was cut off by Charlie standing up and voicing his opinion.

"We're going to meet her there."

Everyone knew not to argue with him so everyone simply nodded and we all piled into two cars. I took my Volvo with Charlie in the passenger seat and Carlisle, Esme and Renee in the back. Emmett was following me in his jeep with Rosalie in the passenger seat and Jasper and Alice in the back.

* * *

"May I help you?"

Before Charlie could answer I jumped in.

"We are friends of Madison and Paige Johnson."

I noticed Charlie and Renee looking at me, obviously confused, but I ignore them.

"They are speaking with a detective right now so take a seat and they'll be out soon."

I wanted to protest, but Carlisle put his hand on my shoulder and led me to the uncomfortable looking chairs.

Obviously there was nothing else we could do but wait.

* * *

Bella

"So what do you have to tell me? Ben told me you had a heart breaking story to tell me."

Ben's uncle, Detective Cheney, had immediately known who we were when we had asked for him specifically.

"Before we tell you our story we'd like to get these two back to their families. Both were taken and raped. We cleaned them up, we brought the sheets and the clothes they were wearing for evidence. We also already got them the morning after pill, which they have already taken."

Detective Cheney looked at us in confusion, obviously wondering why we had gone to such extremes and how we had known how to go about this.

"How did you two know what to do?" I thought about giving him a smart ass answer about watching too many episodes of Law and Order: Special Victims Unit, but I refrained and instead smiled grimly.

"That's where our story gets complicated."

* * *

TBC! I know! Another short one, but seriously you are getting a lot of updates in a short period of time, so please stick with me. I promise everyone will be reunited once again very soon. Just hang in there. Keep reading and please review! Even those who normally don't, please do!!!! I live for reviews! They make the fact that I am writing while at work not make me feel so guilty! Lol. Thanks to those who have reviewed so far!


	21. Chapter 21

Title: Never Known

Chapter 21

Author: Britt

Disclaimer: I own Paige, Emma, Abby, and Alex.

Chapter Summary: This is present day…Bella is 22, Paige is 23, Emma and Abby are 7. Edward and Alice are 22. Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper are 23.

Author's Note: So as you can see I didn't hit how many reviews last chapter as I wanted but thanks a bunch to those who did review!!!!!

* * *

Bella

I listened sadly as Amy and Stacy told their stories. I was extremely sick to my stomach when I heard that it had been James personally who had raped them. Paige brought the evidence in and gave it to the detective, who luckily had enough tact to leave the room before looking at it.

I almost cried when Stacy and Amy called their parents, who sobbed in relief at hearing they had been found. Detective Cheney was sending the two to the hospital where their families were meeting them. Stacy and Amy both gave us their home phone numbers and e-mail addresses, begging us to stay in touch and thanking us profusely for saving them.

As soon as they were escorted out (by friends of Detective Cheney's…I made sure of this), a young officer walked in and whispered something to the detective.

"I was informed that there is a group in the lobby consisting of five young adults and four older adults who are saying that they are friends of Madison and Paige Johnson."

My stomach dropped and my heart raced as I realized that my parents were right outside in the lobby. Part of me wanted to run away screaming, however the larger part of me wanted to run into their arms.

"Tell them to come on in, but tell them not to say anything. I want to tell my story one time and one time only."

The young officer nodded his head and walked out the door.

Paige smiled at me and wrapped her arm around my shoulders.

"I'm here for you sis."

I smiled and laid my head on my sister's shoulder, letting her hide me when I heard the door open and a gasp that followed it.

* * *

Edward

"Excuse me?"

I looked up and saw the officer who had originally spoken with us was standing in front of me.

"Yes?"

"Ms. Johnson said to come on in but to just sit down and listen. She says she only wants to go through her story once."

We all nodded and followed him as he led us into the large conference room. I was in the back of the group, but I heard Renee's loud gasp so I figured she caught a glimpse of Bella.

"Wanna start Mads?"

I saw Bella shake her head and Paige smiled at her lovingly. It was abundantly clear to me in that moment how much love there was between the two. It was very obvious that Paige loved Bella as if she were really her younger sister.

* * *

Bella

Paige kissed my forehead before starting to speak.

"My name up until I was 14 was Paige McDonald. I grew up in an orphanage and when we were on a field trip to the zoo, when I was 14, I was taken. Two days later I was told I would be getting a sister."

Paige nudged me to start my part of the story.

"I have gone by the name Madison Johnson since I was kidnapped at the age of 13. Before that my name was Isabella Marie Swan, though I forced everyone to call me Bella. At 13 I was taken while at the beach with my family and family friends."

I stopped, not being able to continue. I couldn't admit out loud in front of my parents that I had been raped and had my daughter as a result of that.

Luckily for me, Paige continued.

"Madison…Bella…and I were basically made into house keepers. He beat us repeatedly, landing both of us with multiple broken bones over the years. The year after we were taken, I was 14 and Mad...Bella was 14. Victoria sent us down in the basement. I refuse to go into detail in front of everyone, but long story short Bella was forced to watch me being raped and then in turn I was forced to watch her being raped."

I heard two feminine gasps followed by sobs. I heard two very gruff curses and I knew that Esme and Renee were crying while Charlie and Carlisle were pissed. Obviously Paige heard it was well, but she didn't stop in re-telling our story.

"About two months later Victoria came home and gave us each a pregnancy test, confirming that their plan had worked. 7 months later…I gave birth to my little girl Abigail. 2 weeks later…Mad…Bella gave birth to her daughter Emily."

I winced as I heard Renee's sobs become louder and I even thought I heard a few sniffles coming from Charlie.

"I'm sorry to interrupt Paige but why didn't you two just run away?"

I answered Detective Cheney's question before Paige could.

"The reasons varied over the years. When we first got there we were scared and since we were too young neither of us could drive so we wouldn't have gotten very far. After we had the girls we were threatened. He would…" My voice trailed off and luckily Paige picked up where I had left off. It had been years since I had been the strong one, and finally with my parents in the room, I couldn't continue to be strong anymore.

"They made us sign a paper signing custody over to them. He said that he would turn in the paperwork if we ran away and then report the girls as kidnapped. We would be arrested for 'kidnapping' our own children."

Detective Cheney simply shook his head.

"I have a few questions."

I nodded.

"Go ahead."

* * *

TBC! Yes, I know it was short…And there are a couple short chapters but I'm not making any of you wait that long so shorter chapters=shorter update time. Longer chapters=longer update time. Also I know a few of you have been wondering about Paige and Alex. Nope, they are not getting together. However I do have plans for Paige and someone…do not worry :D.

Note: Yes, my beta left a note that she wanted me to keep up when I posted this but unfortunately she guessed my motives and I didn't want to give everything away just let so I took it off. Just know that my beta knows who I'm planning on putting Paige with. Anyone have any guesses? Let me know!


	22. Chapter 22

**Title: Never Known**

**Chapter 22**

**Author: Britt**

**Disclaimer: I own Paige, Emma, Abby, Stacy, Amy, and Alex. I also sorta own Detective Cheney...though Ben could have an uncle whose a cop so who really knows. lol. All the rest are owned by the wonderful and talented SM!  
**

**Chapter Summary: This is present day…Bella is 22, Paige is 23, Emma and Abby are 7. Edward and Alice are 22. Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper are 23.**

* * *

**Bella**

"Why didn't you just go to the police and tell them the deal and demand they do a paternity test to prove that they were your children?"

Paige answered.

"Two reasons. One, James has connections everywhere. Two, it would be just like that case in new York where the birthmother kidnapped the child she gave us from the parents who had adopted him. In the end they had sent the birth mother to jail for kidnapping. Not that I think that it wasn't the right thing to do, but in our case it wouldn't have been the correct thing, but it would have been what would have happened. I would rather die than to see my daughter in the custody of those two."

Detective Cheney nodded while scribbling in his notebook.

"What are your full names, your daughters full names, your kidnappers full names and the man who raped yous full name?"

I answered.

"Paige's real name was Paige Marie McDonald…they name they gave her was Paige Alexia Johnson. My real name was Isabella Marie Swan…the name they gave me was Madison Elizabeth Johnson. Paige's daughter's full name is Abigail Marie Johnson, Abby for short…My daughter's full name is Emily Alice Johnson, Emma for short. Our kidnappers names are James and Victoria Johnson. As for the man who raped us…only name I ever heard was Max."

"Have your daughter's ever been abused by your kidnappers?"

I shook my head.

"No but my daughter has seen me get hit before."

He nodded and continued writing notes.

"Where are your daughters now?"

"With Angela and Ben."

Detective Cheney smirked.

"Angela trying to get him to practice for their own?"

I managed a laugh though it sounded forced even to me.

"Alright well I'm going to let you two take a break while I call to check on the younger girls."

We both nodded and as he walked out I felt Paige start to stand.

"Where are you headed?"

Paige smiled sadly.

"I was going to give you a few minuets with your family."

I glared and smacked my older sister on the back of the head.

"You are my family you idiot so shut up, sit down and text Angela."

For once Paige listened to me as she sat down and grabbed her phone.

"Bella?"

I took a deep breath before turning around to face my parents for the first time in 9 years. I immediately noticed the differences in all four adults, all who in one way or another were my parents. Renee had a few wrinkles around her eyes and Charlie was starting to pre-maturely go gray. Carlisle had a few stress lines around his mouth and Esme had lost some of the spark in her eyes. I knew Renee wanted to run to me so I simply beat her to it and threw myself into her arms on a sob.

"Mommy." I inhaled the scent that was so distinctively my mother. She always smelled like sugar and vanilla. I felt my father wrap his arms around us and I breathed in his scent as well…he always smelled like the out-doors.

"Bella." "Daddy."

I cried into my father's chest as my mother ran her fingers through my hair.

"Momma?" "Aunt Madi what's wrong?"

I jumped as I heard my daughter and god-daughter's voices. As soon as I pulled away my daughter launched herself into my arms and wiped my tears away with her little hands.

"Momma what's wrong?"

I smiled and hugged her to me, kissing her chestnut locks.

"Nothing baby. Go outside with Aunt Paige for a few minutes and then I'll explain okay?"

Emma looked like she wanted to argue but luckily she didn't.

* * *

As soon as Emma was safely out of range from my melt down I threw myself back into my families embrace.

"Bella honey." I smiled as I looked behind me and saw Esme and Carlisle. I pulled myself out of my parents arms and propelled myself into Esme's where Carlisle hugged us both. All of a sudden I felt Renee hug me from behind and Charlie hug her. Before I could comment the five of us were suddenly surrounded by 3 other Cullens and 2 Hales. Group hug took on a whole new meaning.

* * *

Everyone was still wrapped around us when there was a bang and six people rushed in and the door slammed shut and was locked.

"What's going on?" I asked after pulling myself away from the group hug and seeing Emma, Abby, Paige, Angela, Ben and Detective Cheney, all looking slightly afraid.

"Mommy!" Emma said before once again throwing herself back into my arms, though this time she was sobbing and clinging to me.

"Baby what's wrong?"

Emma just continued to sob.

"Madison?"

I looked over to Angela who looked guilty.

"We drove by your parents house…and your dad was outside. I told the girls to duck down but unfortunately James followed us. I thought we had lost them until he saw them pull into the parking lot. The four of us hid so we could listen…Madi…he's reporting his daughter's as missing."

* * *

TBC! Yes, another short one, but I cannot help it. I will say that this fic will probably only end up being around 30 chapters long. I MAY do a sequel...but I haven't decided yet. It'll just depend.


	23. Chapter 23

**Title: Never Known**

**Chapter 23**

**Author: Britt**

**Disclaimer: I own Paige, Emma, Abby, Stacy, Amy, and Alex. I also sorta own Detective Cheney...though Ben could have an uncle whose a cop so who really knows. lol. All the rest are owned by the wonderful and talented SM!  
**

**Chapter Summary: This is present day…Bella is 22, Paige is 23, Emma and Abby are 7. Edward and Alice are 22. Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper are 23.**

* * *

_Last Chapter:_

"_We drove by your parents house…and your dad was outside. I told the girls to duck down but unfortunately James followed us. I thought we had lost them until he saw them pull into the parking lot. The four of us hid so we could listen…Madi…he's reporting his daughter's as missing."_

* * *

**Bella**

I groaned.

"Which 'daughters'?"

"Stacy and Amy. He already had documents drawn up and everything. He was prepared from what we saw. Literally already had social security cards and birth certificates…plus photos. They looked happy in those photos so I'm guessing he either took them from a distance or stole their photos before or after taking them, I don't really have any idea."

I nodded before trying to calm my child.

"Emma baby why are you crying?"

Emma sniffled before looking up at me, fire blazing in her eyes.

"Are all grandmas and grandpas so…mean?"

I heard Renee sniffle behind me, but I ignored it. All of my attention focused on my daughter.

"No baby, most grandparents are really very nice."

Emma put her hand on her hip and gave me a look that screamed angry kitten. It would have been freaking adorable if she didn't look so much like me at the moment that it was scary.

"So why are grandma Victoria and grandpa James so mean?"

I sighed before motioning across the room.

"Come here Abby. The four of us need to have a chat." I said while motioning to Paige. She immediately understood because she walked towards me with Abby's hand clasped tightly in hers.

"Girls, James and Victoria aren't our real parents. Remember how we told you a long time ago that we were adopted?"

Abby and Emma both nodded though Abby was the only one who spoke.

"Brandon from school said that people are adopted because their mommies and daddies hate them and don't want them anymore."

I heard Paige growl loudly, adoption was a very sore point with her.

"Well Brandon from school is wrong. There are a lot of reasons that children are put up adoption, but that's not the point. What we are trying to say is that we are not adopted."

Emma looked at me in confusion.

"So why did you tell us that you were adopted?"

I smiled sadly.

"Because it was easier than explaining the truth."

Abby came to stand next to Emma, who grabbed her hand. Paige mirrored her daughter's action by coming up to stand next to me and grabbing my hand.

"What is the truth then momma?"

I sighed and looked to Paige who simply shrugged, signaling to me that I was on my own. Her and I had fought about this conversation for years. Paige had wanted to keep it from our daughters for as long as possible whereas I had argued that it would be easier to tell them as soon as they could understand that way they wouldn't feel as if we had lied to them for so long.

"James and Victoria stole us when we were younger girls."

I hated having this conversation with two seven year olds, but it couldn't be helped and I did still believe that it was easier now to tell them the truth than to wait until they were older…it was less lying this way.

"But so that means they're not our real grandparents?"

I shook my head.

"No babies, they're not."

They both grinned. Luckily neither asked us about Paige and I being real sisters. I didn't want to tell them that Paige and I were not really related.

"So what are your real last names?"

I smiled.

"Well my real name is Bella Swan."

"Mine is Paige McDonald."

"So who are our real grandparents?"

I winced but before I could answer, Renee and Esme did it for me.

"Well girls I'm Bella's mom and this is her friend's mom who she sometimes calls mom. So we are your grandmas."

Emma's eyes widened as she looked at Esme.

"Are you Eddie's mommy?"

Esme laughed loudly and nodded.

"Yep, I'm Emmett, Alice and Eddie's mommy and this is their daddy."

She grinned and pointed to Carlisle who waved happily, and then turned her head to Renee.

"And you're my mommy's mommy?"

Renee smiled with tears in her eyes and nodded.

"Yes sweetheart and this is your mommy's daddy."

Renee explained while pointing to Charlie.

"Mommy, where's your mommy and daddy?"

It was obvious that Abby was trying to be quiet, but everyone heard her question. Paige shot me a questioning look while I gave her a helpless one back.

"Well sweetheart, my mom and dad gave me away when I was a baby because they couldn't take care of me."

"So you and my mommy aren't really sisters?"

I winced when I heard Emma's question, I guess I had spoken too soon earlier when I had thought she wouldn't pick up on that. Damn, my daughter and god-daughter were too smart for their own…and mine and Paige's…own good.

"No baby, but we love each other like sisters and that's all that matters. We will always be sisters and never let anyone tell you differently."

Emma nodded and threw herself into Paige's arms. Luckily for me…especially after today…Emma hadn't inherited my clumsy gene or else more than once today it would have been a trip to the emergency room since all she seemed to be doing was throwing herself into everyone's arms.

I felt a tap on my knee and I smiled down at my god-daughter.

"Yes Ms. Abby?"

"Your real name is Bella?'

I smiled.

"My real name is Isabella, my nickname is Bella."

Abby frowned before looking up at me through her lashes.

"Can I still call you Aunt Madi?"

I grinned and nodded.

"Of course sweetheart."

Abby smiled and copied Emma's actions by throwing herself into my arms.

"Bella?"

I turned around and was met with the kind face of Carlisle Cullen with Abby still in my arms.

"Yes Carlisle?" I asked him, smiling.

"When we leave I'd like to give the four of you a check-up."

I groaned, even over the years I still HATED blood.

"Still squeamish?"

Emma piped in before I could answer.

"Mommy faints at the smell of blood."

Everyone laughed and I blushed and glared at my daughter…yes…that's right…

I'd just been ousted by a 7 year old.

* * *

TBC! Please review! I have officially finished writing this fic. It will be a total of 30 chapters long. I most likely will end up doing a sequel I am just going to wait a while to do it that way I can write out a full outline and such. Those of you who have ideas definitely send them my way. Anyway, sorry that I'm getting this out late. I have no other excuse except I've been busy. Please please please review! And a special note to Cass, as soon as I get some time I'll type the last remaining chapters and send them your way! Your awesome!


	24. Chapter 24

**Title: Never Known**

**Chapter 24**

**Author: Britt**

**Disclaimer: I own Paige, Emma, Abby, Stacy, Amy, and Alex. I also sorta own Detective Cheney...though Ben could have an uncle whose a cop so who really knows. lol. All the rest are owned by the wonderful and talented SM!  
**

**Chapter Summary: This is present day…Bella is 22, Paige is 23, Emma and Abby are 7. Edward and Alice are 22. Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper are 23.**

* * *

_Last Chapter:_

_I groaned, even over the years I still HATED blood._

"_Still squeamish?"_

_Emma piped in before I could answer._

"_Mommy faints at the smell of blood."_

_Everyone laughed and I blushed and glared at my daughter…yes…that's right…_

_I'd just been ousted by a 7 year old._

* * *

**Bella**

"Madison?"

I smiled at Detective Cheney.

"Yeah?"

"My supervisor just text messaged me. We have enough physical evidence to arrest James and Victoria. However, my supervisor thinks that they will want to make a deal…would you be okay with that?'

Paige (and everyone else in the room besides me, luckily Angela had taken the girls out for something to drink) all shook their heads and said no.

"On one condition."

Everyone looked at me harshly, though Paige took it a step further and actually smacked me on the back of the head but I ignored them all (though the smack hurt like hell). I had been thinking about this for a long time.

"James doesn't get jack shit but I'd be willing to live with Victoria living in a psychological hospital instead of jail if she gives up the name of the man who raped us. I want him behind bars not only for what he did to Paige and I, but just the thought of him doing that to someone else makes me sick. If she gives up the name and he's found AND charged…she can go to a psychological hospital instead of jail. That's the only deal I'm willing to live with."

Detective Cheney nodded and smiled.

"I'm heading out there now to arrest them. I'll see if we can't break them. Someone will come in once we have them both in interrogation rooms that way you can all go home. Though I would recommend being extremely careful. You said that you aren't sure where all James and Victoria's contacts lie, so that means you need to be on your guard. With guys like James, their contacts are sometimes worse than they are."

I nodded my head and luckily at that moment Angela walked in with the girls. Emma came and wrapped her arms around my legs, leaning against them while the position was mirrored by Abby and Paige.

* * *

"Momma? Can Eddie and everyone come over and have a sleepover with us?"

"Yeah mommy! Yeah Aunt Madi! Can they?"

I laughed loudly.

"If they want to, sure. Why don't you ask them?"

Emma smiled and then ran over to my mother, tugging on her hand.

"Grandma?"

I saw my mother melt and tears sprang to my eyes.

"Yes sweetheart?"

"Will all of you have a sleepover with us?"

I saw Renee look around at everyone before nodding her head at my daughter.

"Sure sweetheart as long as it's okay with your mommy and your aunt."

I nodded my head as Emma cheered. Then my tear ducts finally leaked when I saw what happened next. My father…Police Chief of Forks…normally hiding his emotions Charlie Swan actually swooped my daughter up into his arms and cuddled her to his chest with a kiss on her forehead. Emma was perfectly content in her grandfather's arms which made me eternally grateful. I smiled when Paige picked Abby up and put her on her back as it gave me a good idea. I ran up to Edward and jumped on his back, something I had done all the time when we were growing up.

"Carry me Edward!"

* * *

**Edward**

"ummpfh!" I said though I was more surprised than anything, but instinctively my arms wrapped around her legs to keep her from sliding down my back. It felt amazing to have her back in my arms, even in my arms for something as simple as a piggy back ride, it still felt perfect…it felt right.

"Always." I told her, pushing all the love I had for her into that word. I knew it was too early and there was too much going on to tell her how I felt, but I could show her subtly…and that's what I intended to do.

* * *

**Bella**

"Always." My breath caught in my throat slightly as I heard a depth that I didn't understand when he said the word always. It was like he was trying to tell me something with that one word. I knew I needed to figure out what he was thinking, but I would work on that later. I simply whispered in his ear softly.

"Counting on it."

* * *

TBC! Okay this is my shortest chapter ever for this fic but I cannot help it. It was the perfect place to start and it just needed to end here. I know a lot of you have been begging for longer chapters, but unfortunately I end them where they need to be ended. Sorry!


	25. Chapter 25

**Title: Never Known**

**Chapter 25**

**Author: Britt**

**Disclaimer: I own Paige, Emma, Abby, Stacy, Amy, and Alex. I also sorta own Detective Cheney...though Ben could have an uncle whose a cop so who really knows. lol. All the rest are owned by the wonderful and talented SM!  
**

**Chapter Summary: This is present day…Bella is 22, Paige is 23, Emma and Abby are 7. Edward and Alice are 22. Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper are 23.**

**Author's Note: HAPPY THANKSGIVING TO EVERYONE! Those of you who do not celebrate...HAPPY 25th chapter of Never Known!  
**

* * *

**Emma**

You know what's weird? All my life I thought my mommy was happy. She smiled when we weren't around gran…Victoria and James. She had fun, she played with Abby and me and just seemed happy but now that her mommy and daddy are back, it's I can't think of the word but she just looks really happy.

I giggled softly when I saw mommy jump on Eddie's back. I jut knew she was gonna fall, since she was always does.

My eyes widened when I saw Eddie actually catch mommy.

"Whatcha looking at little one?"

I grinned up at my grandpa. He was NOTHING like my old grandpa who was never really my grandpa in the first place. My grandpa Charlie was nice! He was quiet and cuddly.

"Mommy and Eddie are being silly."

I told him before snuggling into his arms.

* * *

**Renee**

Tears welled up in my eyes as I watched my normally very stoic husband's eyes sparkle as he held our granddaughter in his arms. He looked truly happy or the first time since Bella had been taken.

"It's shocking how happy he looks isn't it?"

I looked over and smiled, linking arms with Esme and smiling.

"It's astounding. I didn't think I would ever see that sparkle again."

Esme smiled.

"That's not true Renee. You and Edward were the only two people who hadn't given up hope on finding Bella. You two knew in your hearts that she was still out there…and you were right."

I smiled and nodded.

"Yeah…we were."

* * *

After we had stopped at the kid's house to grab a few items (clothes, pajamas, toiletries, etc.) we jumped into two cars again. Charlie, Esme, Carlisle and myself in Edward's Volvo and Alice, Jasper and Rosalie in Emmett's jeep and headed over to Bella's house.

* * *

"Wow." Emma and Abby had ran out before we had even gotten up to the porch and dragged us into the house. As I looked around the house I smiled. It was very obvious that Bella had a large hand in the decorating, especially the kitchen. Everything was stainless steel and clean, it was homey and beautiful.

"Grandma, guess what?"

I grinned as my grand-daughter's voice broke me out of my musings.

"What's that baby?"

Emma grinned and pulled on my hand.

"Everyone is set up in the living room. We're going to watch a movie and play a game!"

I simply smiled and let Emma lead me out of the kitchen.

* * *

A laugh bubbled out of my lips when I saw the living room.

Esme and Carlisle were seated on one couch and Charlie by himself on the other. Alice and Jasper were sitting together on one sleeping bag with a bowl of M&M's on her lap. Emmett had Rosalie perched on his lap on their sleeping bag with a huge bowl of popcorn in front of them. Abby was seated with Paige on her sleeping bag, just seemingly at peace with everything.

I caught Esme's eye who motioned with a smile to my right. I looked over and a grin spread across my ace as I saw my daughter laying with Edward's arms around her on another sleeping bag.

"Momma, I wanna cuddle!"

I heard Emma say and I smiled when Bella scooted back a little so Emma could lay between her and Edward.

I walked over to Charlie and sat down next to him and smiled when he put his arm around me.

"They look like a little family don't they?"

I nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, they do."

It was true. Edward has his arms wrapped around both girls. Emma was laying her head against Edward's chest while Bella ran her hands through Emma's hair. The love that Edward had for the two girls was sparkling in his emerald eyes.

"He really loves her doesn't he?"

I looked up at my husband and saw the uncertainty in there. It was uncertainty about Edward, as he already knew the answer to that question. It was uncertainty on the fact that his daughter was in-deed grown up, and he hadn't gotten to see it. I felt the same way, but I knew my husband shut his emotions in more than I did. Where I would yell and scream and cry, Charlie would simply hold it in. I knew that look; he was devastated at the loss of his little girl.

"You're feeling it all over again aren't you?"

He nodded.

"I don't know what I thought Renee, but this wasn't it. I knew how old she was…I always knew that she would be different when and if we found her because she had been away for so long. But look at her. She's a mother now, she's raised that darling little girl and now Edward, who you can tell just by looking at him that he doesn't want to let her go. She doesn't need me anymore."

I sighed and wiped a tear that had fallen down Charlie's cheek.

"Love, she will always need you. No matter how old a girl is she always needs her daddy in her corner. She loves you Charlie, you have to know that."

He nodded.

"I know she loves me, I've never questioned whether she loves me. But she has a family of her own now. What does she need her old dad for?"

I smiled, trying to hold my tears back.

"She needs you for a ton of things. Number one is dealing with the shit that she's been through over the years."

Charlie grimaced at the reminder.

"But that's the cop that she needs, not the dad."

I smiled sadly.

"Who's she going to go crying to when Edward breaks her heart?"

Charlie glared at Edward.

"He better not."

I laughed quietly.

"He will, just like she'll break his. It happens, hearts get broken, but then Edward will fix it again. However, she'll want her daddy to go threaten him. And then when it's time, who will Edward ask to get permission to propose? And who will Bella want to give her away? Charlie, she needs her daddy now more than ever."

He nodded and smiled, kissing my forehead.

"He really does love her doesn't he?"

It was obvious he needed some reassurance so I looked over at the little family before looking back at my husband and nodding.

"Yes, he really does."

* * *

TBC! I know it was short, but I was crying while writing Charlie and Renee's conversation so sue me, I had to end it here. Lol.


	26. Chapter 26

**Title: Never Known**

**Chapter 26**

**Author: Britt**

**Disclaimer: I own Paige, Emma, Abby, Stacy, Amy, and Alex. I also sorta own Detective Cheney...though Ben could have an uncle whose a cop so who really knows. lol. All the rest are owned by the wonderful and talented SM!  
**

**Chapter Summary: This is present day…Bella is 22, Paige is 23, Emma and Abby are 7. Edward and Alice are 22. Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper are 23.**

**Shout-Out: Check out my lovely beta Cass' great story! **http:// www (Dot) fanfiction (Dot) net/s/5482820/1/Run_This_Town

* * *

**Bella**

"Let's play truth or dare!"

I rolled my eyes at Alice. It had been fifteen minutes since we had taken Emma and Abby to bed and the adults had to went to Paige and I's room to sleep.

"Yeah!" Shocking, Emmett agreed.

"Fine."

"Okay! I'm going first! Bella, truth or dare?"

I groaned.

"Truth."

Alice grinned.

"How many boyfriend's have you had?"

I snorted.

"If you count Jacob when we got married at the age of 6 on the playground…one."

Alice squealed.

"Why haven't you dated?!"

I rolled my eyes.

"Between being kidnapped, working, school, and raising Emma…when would I have time?!"

I noticed the heavy silence that followed my statement so I immediately tried to lift the tense quiet.

"So Edward, truth or dare?"

Edward smiled his crooked smile.

"Truth."

I smiled.

"How many people have you dated?"

He continued to smile, it was slightly unnerving.

"None."

My eyes bugged out.

"You look surprised, why?"

I snorted at him, he was surprised that I was surprised!?

"Because your gorgeous Edward and I'm sure you've had girls throwing themselves at you all throughout high school and college. Hell when we were 13 girls threw themselves at you. There must be a reason why."

* * *

**Alice**

I listened as Bella questioned Edward and I grinned as I saw him blush.

"You want to know why I never dated?"

I held in my squeal. I knew it! He was going to tell her!

* * *

**Edward**

I couldn't believe she didn't understand! She had no idea of my true feelings for her…well…no time like the present!

"You really want to know why I haven't dated?"

I stood up and pulled her to stand with me.

"I never dated because every girl I looked at, I compared to you! I never dated because I was constantly on the lookout for even a whisper of your whereabouts! I never dated because I rarely slept because I had nightmares of losing you!"

I took a deep breath before exhaling loudly. This was it…the moment of truth.

"I never dated because I've been in love with you for as long as I can remember and you're the only person who hasn't known it for just as long!"

* * *

**Bella**

I couldn't believe that Edward loved me. My mind raced as I realized several things at once.

First, Edward was in love with me.

Second, there was a part of me. and I didn't know how dominate that part might be…that always knew he was in love with me.

And third, I was unconditionally and irrevocably in love with him.

"I love you too."

* * *

**Edward**

"I love you too."

I couldn't believe my ears. She loves me…she loves me…she loves me…SHE LOVES ME!!!!!!

I didn't even think about it, I just pulled her to me and crashed my lips against hers.

* * *

**Bella**

Heaven…that's exactly what I was feeling. Edward's lips on mine felt perfect…I felt whole.

Before anything else could happen, I heard Alice shriek and I pulled away from Edward.

"Sorry! Didn't mean to interrupt, but the power went off!"

I groaned and nodded.

"Ya'll stay here in case the girls wake up. Mad…Bella and I will go outside to see I the circuit box blew or something."

I laughed as Paige handed me a flashlight.

"You can call me Madi still if you want."

I told her, grinning.

"Bella, are you sure that it's safe?"

I laughed and nodded.

Yes Edward, we'll be fine."

Before he could respond, Paige grabbed my arm and dragged me out the door.

* * *

"So what the hell was that?"

I blushed but luckily it was dark so Paige couldn't see me.

"Mads, did you hear that?"

I rolled my eyes.

"Stop trying to freak me out."

I turned my flashlight to the ground. I saw a shadow, heard Paige's scream and everything went black.

* * *

TBC! SORRY FOR THE CLIFFIE!

**Beta Note:** -insert recording here- Sorry everyone! Britt isn't here right now. I am too busy beating the crap out of her for leaving us with this cliffy! Please leave a review and she will get back to you…well let's just say shortly. He He Bye! –beep- If you would like to leave a message, please click on the big green button below this. If you would like to assist Cass in throwing random objects at Britt, please insert object in review and send it her way. –beep-


	27. Chapter 27

**Title: Never Known**

**Chapter 27**

**Author: Britt**

**Disclaimer: I own Paige, Emma, Abby, Stacy, Amy, and Alex. I also sorta own Detective Cheney...though Ben could have an uncle whose a cop so who really knows. lol. All the rest are owned by the wonderful and talented SM!  
**

**Chapter Summary: This is present day…Bella is 22, Paige is 23, Emma and Abby are 7. Edward and Alice are 22. Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper are 23.**

* * *

**Max**

Those bitches! James had been in contact with me through his brother. Apparently those two sluts had turned him in along with his wife. His brother had called me a few hours ago and told me the full story.

* * *

***Flashback***

The phone rang in Max's apartment and broke the silence that hung heavy in the air.

"Hello?"

Max heard the gruff voice of his James' brother Laurent.

"James is locked up."

Max's eyes widened.

"Why?"

Laurent snorted.

"Why do you think you idiot?! James called me on his one phone call and told me that those two girls that you knocked up turned him and Victoria in. Max, just FYI, he'll sell your ass out in a heart beat if it helps him out at all so I'd figure out what your going to do…and I'd figure it out soon."

Before Max could comment Laurent hung up.

"Shit!"

* * *

That phone call had brought me to where I was now.

I snuck over to the two whores house and cut the fuse box to make the house go black and I waited. When they came out I immediately got behind the littler of the two. I noticed her start to turn around with her flashlight so I hit her in the head hard. I heard the older one scream and I started to move towards her leaving her friend collapsed on the group, unfortunately I didn't expect to see the door bust open and three men to run out.

Fuck.

* * *

**Edward**

I hated to see Bella and Paige go out into the dark by themselves, but I knew I had to let her go.

Even when we were kids she was independent and it was even more so now.

"Edward, I have a bad feeling."

Everyone looked at Alice, varying degrees of fear written on their faces. Alice's 'feelings' were ALWAYS right.

Before I could comment a scream sounded from outside.

"Stay inside!" Emmett yelled at the girls before the three of us ran outside.

* * *

I saw an unknown man standing in front of Paige, and my beloved Bella unconscious on the ground. I got ready to run at him, but Emmett surprisingly beat me to it.

* * *

**Emmett**

I saw Bella lying on the ground motionless and one of my nightmares came to life. My little sister was hurt because I once again failed to protect her. I may have failed but I could make sure he never touched her again. I had no idea who this man was, but judging by the fear on Paige's face, he was obviously not a friend.

I ran at him and knocked him over, landing a punch square in the face. One punch after another I rained on him, landing in his face, his gut, a knee to the groin, everything I could think of until I felt a soft hand on my shoulder. I took a deep breath and looked up into Rosalie's teary blue eyes.

"Em, he's unconscious, it's okay baby. You protected her."

She pulled me away from the still unknown man and into her arms, where I broke down and sobbed.

* * *

**Edward**

I saw Emmett beat the shit out of the unknown man, and as much as I wanted to go over there and help him, my focus was on my crumpled love.

"Bella." I croaked as I sank down to my knees and pulled her into my arms. I examined her gently, but only could feel a bump on the head, luckily she wasn't bleeding from what I could tell.

"Go get my dad."

I told Jasper, as Alice was busy helping to calm Paige down. Jasper nodded and sprinted into the house, followed out moments later by my parents and Bella's parents. My father and Charlie ran over to me and Bella, while Esme ran over to help Rosalie calm Emmett down. Meantime, Renee ran over the Alice and Paige.

It seemed silly, but I couldn't help but breathe a sigh of relief when I saw each group had a parent with them. We were all adults, but at this moment I wanted nothing more than my mom and dad to tell me everything was okay.

"What happened?"

I motioned to the STILL unknown man.

"Looks like he knocked Bella out. We all ran out when we heard Paige scream."

Charlie looked confused.

"Who is he?"

I shrugged…but before I could verbally answer, Paige did for us.

"He's the man who raped us."

Everyone turned to Paige who had her arms wrapped around her knees and was still shaking.

"He held me down and made Madison watch as he stripped my childhood away from me. Then held her down and made me watch as he did the same thing to her."

I glared at the man and walked over, never hearing the yells for me to stop.

* * *

TBC! Yes I realize this is short, but it needed to end here. I promise it'll be worth it! This story is almost over and it makes me extremely sad, but I do plan on writing a sequel when I get around to it. Thanks to all those who have reviewed!


	28. Chapter 28

**Title: Never Known**

**Chapter 28**

**Author: Britt**

**Disclaimer: I own Paige, Emma, Abby, Stacy, Amy, and Alex. I also sorta own Detective Cheney...though Ben could have an uncle whose a cop so who really knows. lol. All the rest are owned by the wonderful and talented SM!  
**

**Chapter Summary: This is present day…Bella is 22, Paige is 23, Emma and Abby are 7. Edward and Alice are 22. Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper are 23.**

* * *

**Emma**

I heard nothing when I woke up to go potty. I peeked out my door, but nobody was downstairs. I ran to my window and was confused. Mommy was laying in Eddie's lap, Aunt Paige was crying and everyone looked sad. I ran into Abby's room and shook her awake.

"Something is wrong!"

I told her what I heard and saw and we ran downstairs. When we walked outside I saw Eddie run at an ugly guy and Grandpa Charlie trying to hold him back.

"EDDIE!!!!!" I screamed when I saw my mommy. Her eyes were closed and it looked like she was sleeping, but Grandpa Carlisle was moving her and she wasn't waking up.

* * *

**Edward**

I struggled with Charlie who was trying to hold me back. My entire focus was on the man whom had taken my beloved's childhood away.

"EDDIE!!!!!"

I turned towards the sound and saw Emma with tears streaming down her little face. I broke out of Charlie's hold and sprinted towards Emma who threw herself into my arms sobbing.

"Eddie, what's wrong with mommy?"

I held Emma tightly and rubbed her back, trying to calm her down.

"Shh honey it's okay."

I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked to meet my mother's worried green eyes.

"Your father called the police as well as an ambulance. They are both on their way."

I nodded and continued to try and soothe the young girl in my arms whom held half of my heart.

"Will she be okay Eddie?"

I didn't want to tell her a lie and say that she would be fine because I didn't know, so I simply told the truth.

"I hope so sweetheart, I hope so."

* * *

**Bella**

My head hurt, that was the first thing I noticed. I knew from the brightness shining through my eyelids that I was in a hospital. My theory was confirmed when I felt my hand and felt a tug on my hand (an IV maybe?) and heard a beeping sound throughout the room (definitely a heart monitor…). I shrugged mentally and started to let sleep take me back under. I was almost out when I hear the door open. I tried to open my eyes, but they were too heavy so I settled for listening.

* * *

**Edward**

I held Emma in my arms while she pushed open the door. We had all seen Bella once already, but Emma wanted to say goodnight before I took her home. Since Emma had seen Bella at the house she had not let go of me. I was definitely not complaining since I loved the little girl. I didn't quite understand the feeling that I had for Emma, but it was strong. I knew I loved her, but it was stronger than that. I was protective of her, I wanted to shield her from all the horrors in the world and keep her young and innocent forever.

"Can she hear me Eddie?"

I smiled and dropped a kiss on her forehead.

"Talk to her like she can hear you, and I bet she can."

She nodded and I took her over so she could sit on the bed next to Bella.

"Hi momma."

Emma's sweet little voice said to the still unconscious Bella.

"I came to say goodnight because Eddie and I have to go home. Please wake up soon. I miss you, love you momma."

I wiped a tear from my eye when I saw Emma place a kiss on Bella's forehead.

* * *

**Bella**

I felt a kiss son my forehead and I couldn't believe how much my baby was growing up.

"I love you too baby." I croaked out, immediately wishing my throat wasn't so dry and scratchy.

"MOMMA!" Emma cried before throwing herself into my arms.

"Omf!" I smiled behind Emma at Edward who looked extremely relieved. He immediately went into the bathroom and came back out with a glass of water. He held it up to my lips (thankfully he had put a straw in it) and let me take a few sips before sitting it back down.

"Hey." I crooked my finger, motioning him to me. When he bent down I kissed him gently on the lips.

"Thanks for taking care of her for me."

He grinned and nodded.

"Anytime."

* * *

**Edward**

"Eddie, will you let me and mommy talk for a few moments by ourselves?"

I nodded.

"Sure honey. I'll be right outside if you need me okay?"

I threw a grin at them before walking out the door. The door wasn't fully shut all the way when I heard Emma's sweet little voice.

"Momma, we need to talk about Eddie."

* * *

TBC! I know, another short one, but once again, this is where it needed to end!


	29. Chapter 29

**Title: Never Known**

**Chapter 28**

**Author: Britt**

**Disclaimer: I own Paige, Emma, Abby, Stacy, Amy, and Alex. I also sorta own Detective Cheney...though Ben could have an uncle whose a cop so who really knows. lol. All the rest are owned by the wonderful and talented SM!  
**

**Chapter Summary: This is present day…Bella is 22, Paige is 23, Emma and Abby are 7. Edward and Alice are 22. Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper are 23.**

**

* * *

**

**Bella**

"Momma we need to talk about Eddie."

I quirked my eyebrow at my daughter who was staring at me with an almost pleading look on her young face.

"What about him baby?"

Emma sighed before giving me an answer I wasn't expecting.

"I want Eddie to be my daddy."

* * *

**Edward**

"I want Eddie to be my daddy."

My mouth dropped and I finally registered what this feeling was. I had been questioning how strongly I felt and what it meant and I finally knew. I had a sudden vision of Alice and Emmett dancing around me singing hallelujah.

I loved Emma like a daughter. Wow, I felt dense. After my revelation I wanted nothing more than to run into that room and take both girls in my arms and tell them how much I loved them and that I wanted to be Emma's dad.

But I couldn't. I had to follow Bella's lead and be okay with whatever she felt was the best way to handle the situation, even if it did break my heart in the process.

* * *

**Bella**

My mind went blank when I heard my daughter say she wanted Edward to be her father. Not because I was against it, but because I had thought the same thing several times over the years.

"Baby, that's not my decision."

She looked confused.

"Then whose is it? You're my mommy so you should be the one to pick my daddy."

I wanted to giggle at Emma's skewed version of how babies are born, but I held it in.

"You'd have to ask Edward if he wanted to take on that roll, but baby I'd wait a while."

* * *

**Edward**

I heard Bella try to explain to Emma that she should wait to ask me, but I didn't want to make her wait so I quietly pushed the door open and walked in.

"Emma?"

Emma and Bella's head whipped to me and met my gaze.

"Hi Eddie."

I grinned.

"You can ask me anything you want at any time."

Emma turned to Bella questionably and I winked at Bella, letting her know it was okay.

Emma jumped off of Bella's hospital bed and walked over to me with her hands up, signaling that she wanted to be picked up. I obliged quickly and swooped her into my arms and cuddled her to my chest.

"So what did you want to ask me little one?"

Emma smiled shyly and blushed. It was definitely a quality she inherited from her mother.

"Eddie, do you love me?"

I smiled lovingly at the child in my arms.

"I love you as much as I love your mommy which is a whole bunch."

"Would you do me a favor?"

I smiled.

"I would do anything for you."

Emma grinned.

"Anything?"

I nodded."Anything."

"Will you be my daddy?"

I shot a questioning look at Bella who nodded so I turned my attention back to Emma and smiled.

"I would love to be your daddy sweetheart."

Emma grinned and wrapped her arms around my neck.

"YAY!"

I put my finger over her lips and shushed her softly.

"Shh. Inside voice baby."

Emma nodded and kissed my cheek.

"I love you daddy."

I kissed her forehead.

"I love you too honey."

* * *

Bella

Tears filled my eyes when Emma told Edward she loved him and called him daddy. It was heartwarming to see two of the most important people in my life cuddled together.

It was definitely one of the greatest moments of my life.

* * *

2 Hours later

"Ms. Johnson?"

Over the last two hours Edward and I had talked to Emma about why she needed to leave the hospital that night.

"Yes?"

Officer Cheney smiled.

"Are you feeling alright?"

I smiled and nodded.

"Yes."

He smiled wider.

"Good. Want some good news?"

I smiled.

"Always."

Detective Cheney sat down next to Edward who was holding a sound asleep Emma.

"We caught Max who was the one who knocked you out. Luckily all three flipped on each other. We got them all!"

My eyes widened.

"Really?!"

I felt Edward grab my hand and squeeze it gently.

"It's over sweetheart."

The dam burst and the tears fell. Edward set Emma down on the chair opposite of him and pulled me into his arms.

"It's over baby, it's finally over. You're safe…and you're home."

* * *

TBC! We're almost done :(. I hope to hit over 600 reviews by the time this fic is over. Please Review?


	30. Chapter 30

**Title: Never Known**

**Chapter 30  
**

**Author: Britt**

**Disclaimer: I own Paige, Emma, Abby, Stacy, Amy, and Alex. I also sorta own Detective Cheney...though Ben could have an uncle whose a cop so who really knows. lol. All the rest are owned by the wonderful and talented SM!  
**

**Chapter Summary: This is present day…Bella is 22, Paige is 23, Emma and Abby are 7. Edward and Alice are 22. Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper are 23.**

**Author's Note: I've been asked this a couple of times so I thought I'd put it out here nice and loud. The title of Never Known's sequel will be 'Never Fear'. I will also put an author's note in this story when the first chapter of the sequel goes up. :). Hope that helps to those who were wondering!  
**

**

* * *

**

**Bella**

I sighed as I finished typing an e-mail. The last six months had gone by in a whirlwind. Paige and I had sold our house and transferred to Seattle State to finish our Masters. The Cullens and Hales had done the same. Now we were all attending Seattle State and living next to each other. However, the living arrangements had changed a bit.

We had three houses lined up in a row that belonged to someone in our group. All three houses were identical in look, as were every other house in the subdivision. All three houses were beautiful two story houses, all were built in 2005. The front was brick and stone with 3 car garages. Were seated on a lake so had a gorgeous waterfront view. Each house had 3 full bathrooms, 2 half bathrooms, a theater room, recreational room, hot tub, and 5 bathrooms. All 5 bedrooms had walk in closets and all three houses had built in pools.

The first house belonged to Jasper, Alice, Rosalie and Emmett.

The middle house belonged to Edward, Emma, and myself.

The third house belonged to Paige and Abby, but Paige's boyfriend was in the process of moving in. I still couldn't help but laugh at the memory of the first time those two met.

**

* * *

**

_***Flashback…5 Months prior***_

_**Bella couldn't help but laugh. It had all started when Charlie had told her that his best friend Billy Black and his son Jacob ,who had been a close of friend of Bella's while growing up, wanted to come down to visit. The MINUTE Paige and Jacob had seen each other, both jaws dropped.**_

_**That in itself wasn't the funny part. The funny part was the fact that Jacob had been wheeling Billy in his wheel chair and was so distracted that he ran Billy's wheelchair over a Barbie in the grass, almost tipping Billy over in the process, then tripping himself over the Barbie and falling on his face. Paige had been walking down the stairs when she had seen him and fell down the stairs, slipped in the mud and rolled into Jacob.**_

_**They had been together ever since.**_

_**END FLASHBACK*  
**_

* * *

"Who ya e-mailing?"

I jumped at Paige's voice. All of us had copies of each other's keys so it was not uncommon to find other people in our homes.

"Stacy and Amy. They wanted to see how we were."

Paige smiled.

"How are they?"

I grinned.

"They've bounced back extremely fast. They're doing extremely well."

Paige smiled so I continued.

"They're excited to see us, but dreading the circumstances on which they're seeing us."

Paige sighed.

"I agree with them. I can handle seeing them, but I don't want the girls, Stace, Amy, or the family dealing with them."

Over the last few months Paige had become extremely close to everyone, especially Renee. What she didn't know was my parents were planning to legally adopt her after the trial if she was interested.

"I know what you mean."

I didn't want my child anywhere near those monsters, but unfortunately I had no voice in the matter. It's one of the worst feelings as a parent to know that you have no control over a certain aspect of your child's life, especially when they were as young as Abby and Emma were.

"You all packed?"

I nodded.

"Yep. I packed for myself, Emma, and Edward. Edward didn't know why I packed for him, but it was quicker and neater for me to do it than to trust him. This way we wouldn't wait until the day we left to pack."

Paige laughed.

"I did the same thing for me, Abby and Jake. So where are your baby and her daddy?"

I grinned happily, always loving to hear someone call Edward Emma's daddy.

"Having a daddy and daughter day at First Beach in La Push. You should know that since they are with Jake, Abby, and Emmett. Well, they all rode together at least. Who knows if they all stayed together."

Paige laughed.

"I didn't even know where they were, only that the boys minus Jasper were taking Abby out."

I quirked an eyebrow at my sister, she was definitely hiding something but I had no idea what.

"What's going on?"

Paige smiled innocently. To anyone else it would have been a perfect innocent smile, signaling she really had no idea what was going on. However, to me, someone who had known her for several years, I knew that smile. It was too innocent.

"Nothing dear, wish I could stay gotta go."

Before I could respond, Paige ran out the door. I rolled my eyes, looking up at the roof asking myself in my brain why I even tried.

I had no idea what was going on, but then again, I probably didn't want to know.

* * *

TBC! Yes, it was short, but don't hate me. Next chapter is the last chapter of Never Known =(. Never fear though, I'll start the sequel to this hopefully soon. I am working on another fic right now and once I get that one finished I'll start working on Never Known the sequel. If you have any idea on what you'd like to see in 'Never Fear' (The sequel to Never Known) let me know!


	31. Chapter 31

**Title: Never Known**

**Chapter 31  
**

**Author: Britt**

**Disclaimer: I own Paige, Emma, Abby, Stacy, Amy, and Alex. I also sorta own Detective Cheney...though Ben could have an uncle whose a cop so who really knows. lol. All the rest are owned by the wonderful and talented SM!  
**

**Chapter Summary: This is present day…Bella is 22, Paige is 23, Emma and Abby are 7. Edward and Alice are 22. Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper are 23.**

**

* * *

**

**Bella**

The trial was brutal, but thankfully it was over. James had been convicted on four counts of kidnapping, two counts of rape and four counts of abuse. With all the sentences served consecutively, he would be spending the rest of his life in jail. Victoria was charged and convicted on four counts of kidnapping. She however, got placed in a psychiatric facility. Max was charged with two counts of rape and two counts of abuse, and wouldn't be getting out anytime soon.

As soon as the jury finished reading the verdict Edward had me wrapped in his arms.

"It's over baby, it's finally over."

* * *

"Whatcha thinking about?"

I smirked at Paige who was seated next to me.

"Just thinking about the trial."

Paige grinned.

"At least it's over."

I nodded.

"That it is."

Before Paige could respond Jasper poked his head in the living room of the hotel suite we were staying in.

"Everyone's ready for dinner."

We both nodded. I stood up quickly and offered my hand to Paige who took it and together we pulled her up off of the couch, before linking arms and following after Jasper who had stepped into the hallway.

* * *

A chiming sound was heard at the head of the table and when I turned I noticed it was Charlie. Everyone quieted down. Charlie and Renee stood up and headed to stand next to paige and I.

"Paige, can we talk to you and Bella for a moment?"

Paige nodded, looking extremely confused. My mother picked up Abby as my father picked up Emma. Paige and I followed behind them, Paige's arm once again linked in mine. I felt her breath on my ear as she whispered too softly for the leading group in front of us to hear.

"Any idea what this is about?"

I simply shrugged, not indicating if I knew anything or not. I had never lied to Paige before and I refused to start for any reason. Granted, I was sure later on she would call omitting of information could be construed as a lie, but I would argue that point later on down the road when she realized that I had known and kept it from her.

* * *

"Paige, Abby, we wanted to ask you an important question. This is something that Charlie and I have brought up with Bella and she's all for it."

Paige nodded, sending a sidelong look at me. Yep, I knew, and she knew that I knew.

"What's the question?"

Renee smiled.

"You've been Bella's sister for years, and we'd love to make that official. Paige honey, Charlie and I want to adopt you. I know that you're old enough to be on your own, but we love you and we want you and Abby to be a part of our family. Would you do us the honor of being our daughter?"

If it had been any other time I would have laughed hysterically at the look on Paige's face. Half shock, half joy. She turned her attention to me and silently asked me if this was real. I nodded and Paige laughed herself into my mother's arms. I smiled and opened my arms for Abby who copied her mother and threw herself into my arms, cuddling into my chest.

"Does this mean you'll really by my aunt, Aunt Madi?"

I kissed Abby's forehead lovingly.

"Baby, I've always been your aunt, but if you mean legally, which means really, than yes sweetheart, this means I'll really be your aunt.

"Yay!"

I grinned at Abby and then let her down where she went to bounce around with Emma.

I rolled my eyes as I walked over and cuddled into my dad's arms…kids.

* * *

As soon as we sat down I noticed again that Emma was still bouncing around. Everyone looked excited, though I had no idea why. It seemed to be a regular thing these days, keeping things from me. However, I shrugged and ignored it, I was too happy to let stupid things like secrets keep me down.

"Emma?"

"Yes daddy?"

My heart swelled like it did every time she called Edward daddy.

"Want to go look at deserts with me?"

Emma nodded and took Edward's hand who led her out of the room to go look at the deserts. The mommy part of me wanted to call to Edward to tell him not to let her have too much sugar because she wouldn't sleep. However, the Bella part of me ignored it, instead focusing on how much I loved the two of them.

"Those two are adorable."

I nodded at Paige, who was the one to comment though looking at everyone else who was watching them, I knew they were all thinking the same thing.

"Yeah…they are."

* * *

Edward

"You remember what to say?"

Emma nodded.

"Yep!"

I grinned.

"Love you little one."

Emma smiled and gave me a hug that could rival her Uncle Emmett's bear hugs.

"Love you too daddy."

* * *

Bella

"Momma?"

I turned to the sound and was surprised when I saw Emma standing next to me with a small box in her hand.

"Yes baby?"

"Daddy wants to know if you'll marry him."

My eyes widened and I turned my head to face Edward who nodded. I turned my attention back to Emma and nodded.

"Yes baby, I will."

Before I could even blink Edward had both Emma and I in his arms and was raining kisses on both of our faces.

"I love you both, my girls."

I smiled when I felt Edward slip the ring on my finger and place a kiss on it. I pulled my hand up to look at the ring, and I fell in love with it. It looked as if it had been crafted just for me. It was a white gold band with a small diamond centered in it. It was perfect, not too flashy, but gorgeous.

"I love you Bella."

I grinned.

"I love you too."

Emma pouted adorably.

"What about me?"

We both laughed.

"We love you too Emma."

Emma grinned.

"Momma? Will days ever get better than this one?"

I laughed slightly.

"You Never Know baby…Never Know."

* * *

THE END!

Please review and let me know what you thought!


	32. SEQUEL AN

**IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE REGARDING THE SEQUEL OF THIS STORY!**

**SORRY FOR THE TEASER! This is an author's note and it's important that you read it if you want to see a sequel!**

I'm trying to get back into writing after taking a bit of a break. I know there are several of my fics that are in need of sequels...my question is...which one do you want first?

I have a **poll up on my profile** and I'll close it in one week and start writing a sequel on whichever one is requested the most!

**The options are as follows:**

Lost and Found: Law and Order: SVU

Meant to Be: Harry Potter

Never Known: Twilight

Sacrifice: Buffy the Vampire Slayer

Let me know which one you'd like to see by **voting on the poll on my profile!** **PLEASE DO NOT REPLY TO THIS AUTHOR'S NOTE WTIH YOUR VOTE AS IT WONT BE COUNTED!**


	33. Author's Note!

**IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**Hey everyone! Okay, so the votes have been tallied and here are the numbers!**

**Never Known Sequel- 65**

**Meant To Be Sequel- 37**

**Lost and Found Sequel- 32**

**Sacrifice Sequel- 18**

**Which means that the Sequel to Never Known as won. I have already posted the first chapter of it and you can find it on my profile. Thank you to all those who have voted!  
**


End file.
